A New Beginning
by Elven Kat
Summary: Rìan, a daughter of Galadriel, was taken by the Dark Lord when she was just an Elfling. Now, she has returned to her home. What lies ahead as she starts her new life? Love? Friendship? Adventure? LegolasOC. Rated M for sexual content, rape, and torture. COMPLETE
1. Beginnings

I found this story hiding in my computer, unfinished. So, I think it's time to finish it, don't you? :) Follows the movies and starts during first one. Of course, some things aren't going to be the same, but what is fan fiction without your own twist?

Enjoy! And reviews are always welcome. No flames please, that would be lovely.

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Silently, a cloaked figure slipped through the dark countryside, running swiftly over rock and stream. It paused for a moment, turning to the south to face the wind. Several gusts of warm air slowly pulled the hood of the cloak down, revealing the face underneath. It was a she-elf, long blonde tendrils of hair framing a pale yet beautiful face set with two icy blue eyes that seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Pulling the hood back up around her, she took one last glance at the landscape behind her before she took off again.

Reaching the edge of a looming forest, she slowed her pace.

_Lothlorien_, she thought to herself.

She had heard stories of Lothlorien. According to them, a powerful Elven witch resided here. And few who entered the forest ever returned. But now, she was here, determined to enter, pushing aside the fears that made her stomach churn. She took a deep breath and walked forward. As soon as she entered, her face narrowly missed the sharp point of an arrow.

"Do not move," a male voice said, dangerously low.

She stopped, standing completely still.

"Peace. I come in peace," she said, holding up her hands.

"Then why do you wear the clothes of the Dark Lord?" the voice asked.

"Please, my lord," she said, not wanting to tell her story just yet. "I am not an enemy."

It was silent for a moment before a group of Elves appeared from the brush, surrounding her with their arrows merely an inch from her. One of them stepped forward. Their leader she presumed. He was taller than she was with shoulder length hair, the same color as hers, and similar blue eyes. She felt as though they pierced her very soul.

"What is your name?" he asked her, eyes narrowing.

"Rìan," she replied, bowing her head.

"Well, Rìan, I do not know why the Lady Galadriel has asked to see you but we do not question her," the leader said.

"She knows I am here?" Rìan asked, surprised.

"Lady Galadriel is all-knowing, especially when it comes to her lands," the other Elf said. "Come now."

Rìan followed him, still surrounded by Elves, deeper into the forest.

_Lady Galadriel_, she mused to herself. _That was the name I have heard in the stories_.

After crossing a stream, they stopped.

"From here, you wear a blindfold," the Elf said, producing a strip of cloth.

She nodded hesitantly before allowing him to tie it around her eyes. She followed them, unsure of her bearings and wary of where they were taking her. After what seemed like an endless walk, they finally reached their destination and the blindfold was taken off. Rìan stared in awe at her surroundings. This was Caras Galadhon, golden city of Lorien. Large, mighty mallorn trees stood around her, encircled by stairs leading upwards toward the canopy. Everything seemed to glow in a soft white light. As she looked forward again, two figures stood before her. One was a male Elf, clad in majestic robes. The other was a female, tall with wild blonde hair that fell to her waist.

_That must be Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn_, Rìan thought.

She turned to look at Galadriel. There was something in her eye. A tear.

_Is she weeping?_ Rìan thought frantically. _Why is the Lady Galadriel weeping at the sight of me?_

Her thoughts were cute short by a soothing, melodic voice ringing through the trees.

"Welcome home, my daughter."

Daughter?!

All around her, Elves fell on one knee, bowing their heads respectfully. Even the ones who had escorted her here.

"Thank you Haldir, for bringing her to me," Galadriel said, nodding her head slightly towards the leader of the group.

Haldir bowed his head and motioned for his group to follow him. Galadriel walked over to Rìan, who was still struggling to understand what had just happened.

"Walk with me. There is much to talk about," Galadriel said.

Rìan followed her away from the group of Elves. They walked in silence before stopping at a small pool of water surrounded by mossy rocks. Rìan sat down, almost unceremoniously.

"Y-you called me your daughter," Rìan stammered nervously.

"That you are. You were but a small child when the Orcs took you from me," Galadriel explained.

Rìan had grown up in Mordor, adopted by the Dark Lord Sauron. His Orcs had trained her to become one of the most deadly warriors in the Black Land. The horrors she had witnessed would haunt her for many years to come. Torture, rape, and death. The acrid stench of rotting flesh. Ash that was swept everywhere from Mount Doom. It was survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed.

Galadriel placed her hand over Rìan's.

"Come child. There are a group of travelers I want you to meet."

As Rìan stood up, Galadriel eyed her clothing.

"First, you will get changed. I do not wish to see these garments in my house."

As if on cue, another female Elf stepped into view. She took Rìan by the hand and led her away.

She was brought to a bath first. As she slipped into the warm water, the Elf tending to her poured sweetly smelling soap over her head, rubbing it into her hair, and rinsing out the grime. After, Rìan was brought to another room which she guessed were her chambers. A simple yet beautiful white gown was given to her. As she put it on, her other clothes were whisked away.

_Probably to be burned,_ she thought.

~:✿:~

Rìan stood at the window, silky white curtains billowing softly in the gentle breeze. Her life had completely changed in the course of a day. It was going to get some getting used to but she was sure she could manage.

_Well, maybe not the dresses_, she thought, wishing she could at least wear leggings and a tunic.

Below her, she noticed an Elf looking up at her. As their eyes locked, a tingling sensation shot through her. He was grasping a bow and had a quiver full of arrows on his back. A small smile tugged at his lips. Their moment was broken when someone else appeared at the Elf's side. This was a man. He was tall with dark hair that fell to his shoulders. He placed his hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"It is not polite to stare, my friend," he said, loudly enough so Rìan could hear.

If Elves could blush, her face would've been bright red. The man looked up at her and winked before steering his Elf friend away. Rìan could not help but smile.

Galadriel led Rìan to the base of one of the large trees to meet the travelers she had spoken of.

"They are the Fellowship of the Ring. Nine companions set out on a journey to destroy the One Ring," Galadriel had told her.

Rìan knew of this ring. There had been plenty of talk about it in Mordor. As they approached, she was shocked and slightly amused, to find the Man and his Elf friend among the small group. Galadriel introduced her and excused herself, stating she had important matters to tend to and that hopefully, Rìan could provide some insight of what was happening behind the Black Gate. Another Man stepped forward to greet her.

"My Lady, I am Boromir of Gondor," he said, kissing her hand gently.

Gondor. Rìan had seen the great city of Minas Tirith from behind the walls of Mordor. Minas Tirith, the only thing protecting Middle Earth from evil. A small hand tugged at her gown. She turned to see a child standing there. Upon further inspection, she realized it was not a child but a Hobbit, a Halfling from the Shire. She had heard whispers of Hobbits from Sauron.

"I'm Pippin and this is my cousin Merry," he stated proudly, gesturing towards another Hobbit.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed at him. "Don't be rude!"

Pippin continued without listening.

"And those two are Frodo and Sam. They also come from the Shire. And that's Aragorn," he said, pointing at the Man with the dark hair.

"And that's Gimli," he continued, pointing at a Dwarf standing next to Aragorn.

"And that's Legolas."

The Elf bowed his head slightly. Pippin, obviously very pleased of himself, ignored Merry's rant on how he should be more polite. Rìan found their antics hilarious.

"My lady, may we speak of Mordor?" Aragorn asked.

Rìan nodded and told them everything she could. How many were behind the walls. Who else had joined the army of Orcs. When Aragorn had gotten the information he needed, Rìan bid them good night and headed back to her chambers in her talan. Even though Elves did not need as much sleep as Men, the moment she was settled into bed, her eyes closed and she drifted off, a small smile on her face.


	2. Goodbyes

Chapter 2 already?! Yep. And I am currently working on chapter 3. Oh boy.

As always, enjoy and review if you would like. No flames

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

_"Oi! Girl! Where do you think you're going?" a harsh voice behind her yelled._

_Rìan kept her head bowed, not wanting to converse with these men, even if one of them was a high-ranking commander in Sauron's human army. A hand roughly grabbed her arm._

_"I said, where are you going?" the voice sneered._

_She was whipped around forcefully to face a group of men, camped around a fire. Their dirty faces grinned at her, sending a small shiver down her back._

_"Let me go," she hissed._

_"Now now girlie, that ain't no way to talk," the man holding her said, laughing._

_She turned to face him. He was tall with a very muscular build and greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders. Definitely a commander._

_"Leave me alone," she said again._

_The man laughed in her face and shoved her into a nearby tent. As the others followed in, she looked around for a weapon. Her eyes noticed the bed in the corner. Chains were lying on the mattress. Those would have to do. But before she could figure out a quick plan, the men were onto her, bringing her down and dragging her to the bed. She tried to scream but a dirty cloth was roughly shoved into her mouth. The same chains she was going to use as a weapon were now being used to tie her hands and legs to the bed. The realization of what was happening made her feel like vomiting. But she kept it down. Before they had tied her to the bed, the men had somehow managed to undress her. And now she lay here, spread-eagled and tied down, with her whole body on display. The man who had grabbed her outside stood over her, his hungry eyes ravishing her. For once in her life, Rìan was truely and utterly terrified. A single tear made it's way down her cheek._

_"You're beautiful, she-elf," the man growled, slowly running his hand up and down her torso, cupping her breasts._

_She glared at him and struggled but it was no use. He ripped his shirt off, his chest gleaming in the firelight. He positioned himself in between her legs. With a half-smile, he pushed the tip of his manhood into her before meeting some resistance. He turned his face towards his men as they egged him on. Then with a short yowl, he drove himself home._

Rìan sat up, chest heaving. She quickly took in her surroundings. The soft glow of Lothlorien reminded her she was safe. Glancing around the room, she noticed a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Since she could no longer sleep, she got out of bed, grabbed the bow and quiver, and headed towards the target practice field she had seen earlier.

The first couple of shots were no good. The nightmare was still on her mind.

_Concentrate_, she thought. _You are better than this._

"My lady?" someone asked from behind her.

She whirled around to face Legolas who was looking at her curiously.

"I thought you had retired for the night," he said.

"Nightmare," she mumbled.

She let another arrow fly.

"May I?" Legolas asked, obviously wanting to correct her position.

Rìan nodded and turned to face the target. Legolas came up behind her, running his hand slowly along her outstretched arm and grasping the bow over her hand. His other arm went around her and his hand settled on hers as it was pulling back the bowstring. Rìan's heart pounded as he moved even closer to her. No man was ever willingly allowed this close to her. Of course, the commander in Mordor had forced himself upon her.

"Like this," Legolas whispered into her ear, as he positioned her arms.

Rìan turned her body to face him. They stared into each other's eyes, their faces moving closer. And then, before she knew it, her lips were on his. They dropped the bow as Legolas' arms went around her lower back. Rìan's hands gripped his face, pulling it to her.

The sound of Galadriel calling Rìan's name broke the kiss. Legolas took a step backwards, surprise written all over his features.

"My sincerest apologies, my lady," he said, bowing his head before quickly walking away.

Galadriel smiled as she walked over to Rìan.

"You have found your mate," she said softly.

"Mate?" Rìan asked, taken aback.

"Yes. Elves that are to be married are marked at birth. When they meet later in life, they feel a powerful surge in them as they gaze upon each other. They seal the bond and become married through consummation," Galadriel explained.

_So that must have been what the sensation was when we first met,_ she thought.

"I do not want to be married," she stated. "I only just got here."

"I fear that our reunion will be a short one. I have had a vision. You are to go with them on their quest," Galadriel said, her smile faltering.

Rìan stood motionless. Go with them? Back to Mordor? She shook her head.

"I do not wish to go back there," she said quietly.

"My child, the Valar have spoken. This decision is beyond me. You have a purpose in this Fellowship," Galadriel said sadly, placing her hand on Rìan's shoulders.

"Legolas is aware that you are to be bonded. He shall protect you, this I know."

Rìan stared at the ground. The place she had tried for years to escape would never stop haunting her. Shaking her head one last time, she stormed off to her chambers, collapsing on her bed and weeping.

~:✿:~

As the days came and went, Rìan spent most of her time in her chambers, avoiding everyone. Even the Elves assigned to help her received harsh words if they tried to enter. On the day where the Fellowship departed, Rìan sat on the ledge near the window wearing a simple tunic and leggings under leather armor. Her Elven ears heard the rapid footsteps of Hobbits even before they reached her door. Sure enough, Pippin burst through the door.

"Pippin!" she heard Merry exclaim. "You're supposed to knock!"

Pippin blushed furiously. His excitement had gotten the best of him. Lady Galadriel had specifically asked that he fetch Rìan so they could say their goodbyes. Rìan smiled at him. No matter what mood she was in, these Hobbits always seemed to cheer her up.

"I shall be right behind you," she said. "Just give me a moment."

Pippin nodded furiously and bowed before running out the door. Rìan took one last glance out the window before slowly standing up and heading to the boats that were going to carry the travelers down the river. Upon reaching the boats, Rìan made her way to Galadriel. For a moment, she dropped her queenly act, embracing Rìan as a mother should.

"May the Valar watch over you," Galadriel whispered.

As she pulled away, an Elven cloak was placed about Rìan's shoulders, held in place by an intricately carved leaf near her neck.

"Thank you Naneth," Rìan said, bowing her head.

Lord Celeborn was the next to say goodbye. He too embraced his daughter and presented her with a bow. Rìan thanked him too, before turning to the boats. Aragorn had Sam and Frodo in one and Boromir had Merry and Pippin in the other. Legolas and Gimli were sitting in the third boat. Hesitantly, she climbed into the boat and sat at the front, her back to Legolas and Gimli. They pushed off. No words were spoken as they headed out to continue their journey. Rìan looked back at the group of Elves. She had been here for such a short time and yet she had felt at home. She was going to miss it. As they went around a bend, Lothlorien disappeared from view.

* * *

Naneth - mother


	3. The Hunt

Whew. Another chapter done. I shall definitely reward myself with a nap...or something :)

The names for the commander and Rìan's friend were taken from a name generator. My abusive ex boyfriend's name gave me Caruryn and my brother's name gave me Guddry. Do not worry, justice will come to Caruryn just as it did to my ex boyfriend but obviously not in the same manner.

As always, enjoy and review if you would like. No flames!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

They rowed in silence, camping at night, and returning to the boats in the morning. One day, Rìan felt a great evil pursuing them and she knew Legolas felt it too. She glanced back at the other Elf and he nodded, looking towards the bank of the river. After passing through two huge statues of Men carved out of rock, Aragorn decided to make camp. Rìan sat on a rock, looking out to the other side, her ears picking up every sound.

"May I join you?"

She turned to face Legolas who had appeared behind her.

"If you wish," she replied.

Legolas leaped onto the rock with ease and sat down beside her. They were silent for a moment.

"We are bonded," Rìan said bluntly.

Legolas nodded.

_Destined to be together_, she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice call out from the camp.

"Where's Frodo?"

Both Elves jumped off the rock and returned to camp.

"And Boromir," Rìan pointed out, noticing the Man was gone.

As they searched the forest for them, all hell broke loose. A large group of Uruk-Hai descended upon them, obviously the evil Rìan had felt. Whipping out her sword, Rìan slashed at the ugly beasts who surrounded her. These were not Uruk-Hai from Mordor. These were marked with a symbol of a white hand. Saruman of Isengard. After realizing they were separated, Legolas fought his way over to her, protecting her as Galadriel said he would. Together, the Elves were unstoppable. When the carnage was over and the remaining Uruks fled, Rìan turned to the other Elf.

"We make a good team," she said.

A smile broke out on his face. Rìan reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, accidentally brushing the tip. The tip of an Elf's ear was very sensitive and Legolas shuddered slightly, his eyes clouding with lust for a brief moment. He regained control of himself quickly as she apologized. Aragorn appeared, carrying something. Rìan realized it was the body of Boromir and she gasped. In silence, the carried their fallen friend back to camp.

After a quick funeral for Boromir, Legolas readied a boat to follow Frodo and Sam, who had crossed the river to the other side. Aragorn did not move.

"You don't mean to follow them," Legolas realized, letting go of the boat.

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"Frodo and Sam are on their own now," he said. "But we cannot leave Merry and Pippin to their doomed fate. Boromir did not die for nothing. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Rìan lowered her gaze for a moment. Boromir had died, protecting Merry and Pippin from the Uruks. If only she had been there to protect them as well. They would've never been taken. Legolas seemed to notice her inner battle and placed his hand lightly in her shoulder. She wished to be back in Caras Galadhon. She didn't want any of this.

**~:✿:~**

They ran for what seemed like days, only making camp whenever it got too dark to follow the tracks of the Uruks. Poor Gimli was always behind, his short legs making it difficult for him to keep up. Rìan ran alongside him to keep him company.

"Keep breathing. That's the key," the Dwarf said to himself.

Rìan could not help but smile at him. It was nearing sundown and she knew they were going to have to stop. And stop they did, Gimli falling to the ground in exhaustion. Rìan felt the tiredness in her legs creep into other parts of her body. They made a small fire, hidden by the rocks as to not attract any unwanted attention. Gimli was soon snoring, the coarse hairs on his beard fluttering with his breath. Rìan pulled out an apple from her small pack and carved it piece by piece with her knife, savoring the sweet and juicy fruit in each bite. She avoided Legolas and his stare. She really did not want to think of the prospect of them being wed and settling down.

_No! I just became free! _she thought.

After finishing her apple, she settled down near Gimli, curling into a ball and drifting off into a disturbed sleep, plagued by nightmares and memories.

**~:✿:~**

_Rìan sat in the back of a tent, tending to an injury she had sustained during battle practice. The commander, Caruryn, had been extremely harsh with her in practice even though his eyes glinted dangerously with lust and laughter. For weeks now, he had been bringing her to his tent, threatening to kill her one and only friend in Mordor._

_Guddry. _

_Guddry had been there for her as long as she could remember. Guddry tended to her each and every night she returned from Caruryn's tent, wiping away her tears. He was always making sure any injury she had was looked after. Even now as she finished binding the wound, he was making sure all was well._

_"Guddry," Rìan said smiling slightly. "I am perfectly fine"_

_Guddry scowled at her._

_"He has no right to do this to you!" he said angrily._

_Guddry served Caruryn directly, second-in-command of sorts. Although Guddry was well-built and muscular, he was still nothing compared to Caruryn. And he dared not defy Caruryn._

_Even though Rìan's Elven ears picked up the sounds of heavy footsteps outside, she still jumped a bit when the tent flap was thrown to one side. Caruryn stood there, illuminated by the fire light. _

_"My Lord," Guddry said, bowing his head slightly in greeting._

_Caruryn ignored Guddry for a moment._

_"You," he sneered at Rìan, eyes mischievously dancing. "Come."_

_Rìan swallowed hard. She knew what this meant._

_"Make sure the soldiers are up early tomorrow," Caruryn snapped at Guddry as he departed from the tent._

_Guddry looked sadly at Rìan as she stood up and hurried out if the tent. As she exited, a large hand descended on her, slapping her face with a loud smack._

Rìan sat up with a start. Looking around, she saw the still figure of Gimli not far from her. He was still snoring.

"Are you alright?"

Rìan looked beyond the fire to see Legolas sitting against a rock, watching her intently.

"Nightmare," she said quietly.

Legolas stood up and walked over to her. He sat down on his haunches next to her, still peering into her eyes.

"Mordor?" he asked, guessing what her dream was about.

She nodded, not saying a word. When he realized she wasn't going to say anything else, he stood up to leave. Her hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Stay. Please," she whispered.

Legolas sat back down behind her, each leg stretching out on either side of her body. His arms slid around her waist, cradling her. Though she made no noise, Legolas felt her body shudder slightly and the hot tears that dropped onto his hand. He held her tightly to his body, reassuring her that she was safe. He never moved during the night, even after she fell back asleep. He was happy like this with the Elf he was falling so hard for wrapped in his arms. If it were up to him, they would never move.

**~:✿:~**

The next day found them hiding behind a cluster of rocks as a large group of riders passed by them. It was Aragorn who stood up first.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called out as his friends joined them.

The men turned their horses and soon the small group were surrounded, spears pointing straight at them. Legolas instinctively pulled Rìan closer to him, wrapping one arm around her slender waist.

"What business does a Man, two Elves, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" one if the men asked.

"Give me your name horsemaster and I shall give you mine," Gimli said boldly.

From beneath his helmet, the man's eyes looked very amused by this statement.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he said, his voice filled with laughter.

Upon hearing this, Legolas strung an arrow onto his bow, pulled it back and aimed at the man in the blink of an eye. His actions caused the men to advance with their spears.

"You would die before your stroke fell," he hissed.

Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' arm and pushed the bow down.

"My name is Aragorn, this is Gimli, Legolas, and Rìan," he said.

"We wish to speak with the king."

"The king does not recognize friend from foe. Not even his own kin," the man said, dismounting and removing his helmet.

As he did this, the other men lifted their spears and the glistening points disappeared. Legolas removed his hand from his bow and placed it back on Rìan, making sure she was still close to him. Aragorn was telling the man about their predicament.

"We killed a group of Uruk-Hai during the night," the man said.

"Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked, holding up to fingers, sounding almost desperate.

"They are small. About the size of children," Aragorn explained.

The man shook his head.

"You are welcome to look for them. We burned the bodies," he said grimly, gesturing in the distance towards a plume of smoke.

It was silent for a moment. The man whistled and two horses were brought forward.

"May these horses bring you to better fortune than their former masters," he said, offering them to us.

As Aragorn and Legolas took the reins, the man mounted his horse and with a sharp yell, ordered his men to follow. They watched as the riders left, disappearing over the next hill. Only when the last one was gone did they mount the horses. Rìan sat behind Legolas and Gimli behind Aragorn. They spurred the horses onwards towards the slowly diminishing column of smoke.

As they reached the smoldering pile, the acrid smoke still billowing from between the bodies, Rìan's stomach turned violently. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and nose.

"That smells disgusting," she muttered.

Legolas dismounted and offered his hand to help her down. Gimli was already combing the pile, pushing burnt limbs to the side with his axe. He stopped for a moment, pulling something out.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said, holding up what looked like a small sheath for a dagger.

Aragorn let out a loud cry of frustration, anger and sadness. The noise of his foot hitting the metal of an Uruk helmet made Rìan jump a bit. He fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. She didn't know whether she should comfort him or let him be. He was quick to notice something in the dirt. Legolas and Gimli went to his side as they realized he had found something.

"They lay here," Aragorn said, brushing bits of grass away from the area.

He got up and followed the tracks.

"They were bound."

He then held up a frayed rope.

"Their bonds were cut!"

Rìan could hear the hope in his voice as he kept following the tracks.

"They lead away from the battle!"

"Straight into Fangorn Forest."

He was silent for a moment.

"What madness drove them there?" Gimli muttered.

No one answered him.


	4. Hope

Yay! Another chapter. I've been listening to the Lord of the Rings soundtrack on youtube ( VSfkU29hXwM) and it definitely inspired me to write.

Thank you to Blue1258, SleepyHollow 5, and That-Little-Witch for your reviews!

Enjoy and review if you would like. Once again, no flames please :)

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Rìan stayed with the horses while Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli went into the forest to continue the search for Merry and Pippin. She sat against a rock, chewing on a small piece of lembas bread that the Elves of Lorien had given them. Arod, the horse that she and Legolas rode, nuzzled her cheek. Reaching her hand up, she pulled Arod's muzzle down to her and kissed it. Just as she did, her friends appeared. She leapt up to greet them but hesitated when she saw another man with them. An elderly man with a staff.

Gandalf.

She had heard of him. Sauron was frightened of this wizard. As they approached, she bowed her head in respect.

"You must be Rìan," Gandalf said as she looked up to him. "Yes. Legolas mentioned you."

Rìan glanced quickly at the other Elf. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"We ride to Edoras!"

Gandalf whistled loudly, scanning the landscape. For a moment, Rìan was confused at his actions. Suddenly, a horse neigh pierced the air and in the distance, a white horse appeared. As his majestic strides brought him closer, Legolas squinted his eyes.

"That is one the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," he said softly.

The horse stopped in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said, smiling and stroking the horse's neck. "Lord of all horses."

Shadowfax whinnied and tossed his head.

"Come. We must ride," Gandalf ordered, mounting Shadowfax. "Theoden needs our help."

**~:✿:~**

They rode quickly and swiftly to Edoras. Upon reaching the city, Rìan knew something was wrong. They rode through the gates and were greeted by the sight of people dressed in all black. Rìan kept her head down.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered under his breath.

Rìan was inclined to agree with him. They stopped their horses in front of the Great Hall of Edoras. They were greeted by a man.

"I cannot let you in front of the King so armed Gandalf," the man said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked at his friends and nodded. They handed over their weapons reluctantly before entering. Before them at the other end of the hall, sat an old man upon the throne. He was hunched over slightly, his eyes clouded by poison. Another man appeared next to him. Rìan instantly disapproved of him. He was evil. He spoke but Rìan did not listen. Her thoughts were only interrupted when she realized they were being attacked by Theoden's guards. She blocked their parries and threw them to the ground. Gimli had Grima pinned under his foot. Grima's eyes met Rìan's for a moment. She scowled at the slimy man and turned to watch Gandalf.

"I release you," Gandalf said, holding his hand out towards the King.

The King began to laugh maniacally.

"Rohan is mine!" he sneered.

Gandalf did not falter. Finally, with one last plunge towards the King, Gandalf yelled loudly and threw the King back. Rìan watched as a woman ran to his side, her longe blonde mane flying behind her. And then before her very eyes, the King seemed to become younger, his eyes unclouded and his gray skin regaining its color.

"I know your face," the King whispered to the woman at his side. "Eowyn."

Then his sights turned to Grima. His face turned from happiness to anger, his dark eyes furious. Rìan stayed inside the Great Hall as Grima was thrown outside. She could hear him pleading with Theoden. But the King did not listen. He banished Grima from Rohan. Rìan smirked, glad to be rid of the man. And then came a loud wail. Rìan could tell it was Theoden who emitted such a sound. Rìan turned when she heard the doors open. Legolas stood there and she could see sadness in his eyes.

"The king's son is dead," he said quietly. "They are going to have a funeral."

**~:✿:~**

After the funeral, Rìan helped Eowyn with the two children who had ridden to Edoras after fleeing from their village. The men who served Saruman had burned it to the ground.

"Where's mama?" asked the little girl.

"You will see her soon Freda," Rìan whispered, wrapping a blanket around the little girl's shoulders as she ate.

Rìan had immediately taken a liking to the girl. She silently vowed to protect the girl until they found her mother.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf told Theoden. "You must fight him. Draw him away from your women and children."

"I will not fight," Theoden responded. "We will go to Helm's Deep. We will be safe there."

Rìan scowled. Helm's Deep. They would have nowhere to run. Freda and her brother finished eating and were escorted to bed by Rìan. As she tucked them into bed, Freda yawned and moved over, allowing Rìan to sit beside her.

"Will I see mama soon?" she asked.

"Yes, little one," Rìan said, nodding.

Content with the answer, Freda rolled over. Soon, Rìan heard the deep, even breathing and knew the girl had fallen asleep. Rìan stood up carefully, making sure not to wake the girl. Outside, Legolas was waiting for her.

"You look tired," he said.

Rìan nodded her head slightly. Legolas led her to a room attached to the Great Hall. This was where the Fellowship would be staying. She chose a bedroll in between Gimli and the wall so Legolas could not sleep near her. She was still confused about what she felt for him. Galadriel had said they were bonded. Rìan did not want that. At least, that's what she thought now.

_Maybe one day_, her mind said.

Turning over to face the wall, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**~:✿:~**

_Rìan gasped as the blade of the knife slid over her bare stomach, drawing blood. It was deep enough to need stitches. Caruryn stood in front of her, angry. She had disobeyed an order from him earlier that day. And now she was facing her punishment, strung up naked in his tent. The shackles bit into her wrists. As always, Caruryn had threatened to kill Guddry._

_"Perhaps this will teach you never to disobey again," Caruryn sneered at her._

_Rìan said nothing, merely hung her head in shame. She was an Elf, the most noble and wise of creatures. Yet here she was, humiliated. Caruryn unchained her and she fell to the floor, blood loss making her weak._

_"Get out of my sight!" Caruryn spat at her._

_With her remaining strength, she lifted herself up, dressed, and left the tent. Guddry was waiting for her. Clutching her stomach, she fell onto her bedroll. Guddry immediately brought out a needle and some thread, knowing she would need stitches. Raising her tunic slightly, she almost gasped at the sight. The gash ran from her navel to her hipbone. _

_"It's going to scar," Guddry said._

_Rìan nodded. She winced as he poured some water over the wound to clean it._

_"Ready? he asked her._

_"Yes," she managed to say._

_And then came the sharp pain as he inserted the needle._

Rìan's eyes flew open. She relaxed slightly when she realized she was in Edoras, not Mordor. The dream had felt extremely real. She stood and went outside. It was a beautiful night and the city below was illuminated by the moon. She lifted her tunic and slowly ran her fingers over the scar.

"What happened?" asked a voice.

Rìan turned to see Legolas standing next to her, staring at the scar.

"Mordor. I was punished," she said quietly.

"Let me see."

Rìan held up her tunic and Legolas crouched down to inspect it. His fingers followed the scar from her navel to her hip. His touch was light. Rìan shuddered slightly. The pads of his fingers on her soft skin was almost intoxicating. Snapping back to reality, she took a step backward and pulled her tunic down.

"It is ugly," she stated.

Legolas shook his head in disagreement.

"It is the mark of a warrior. A scar that reminds you of your strength and perseverance. You look beautiful with it," he said.

Rìan bowed her head at his words. They were kind and lightened her spirit.

_Then why do I still feel so ugly? _she asked herself.

As if sensing her anguish, Legolas pulled her close to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. Rìan didn't even bother to hold back her tears. She sobbed relentlessly into his chest, dampening his tunic. As her sobs weakened, he tilted her face to look at her, cupping her chin with his hand. He placed a soft kiss on her reddened lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears. Instead of pulling away, she slid her arms around his neck, gripping him more tightly. Her lips parted to allow his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly, muted by his mouth in hers. Anyone who laid their eyes on them would have thought it was a beautiful sight. Two Elves, so close they seemed to morph into one, enveloped in the throes of passion, cloaks whipping in the wind. It was a sight of hope. Hope for Middle Earth. For even in these dark times, love still found a way to prevail.

Rìan and Legolas were so caught up in each other, they failed to notice the pair of eyes that watched them from the shadows.


	5. Bonded

Another chapter! Anything in **BOLD** is being said in Elvish.

As always, enjoy and review if you want :)

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

"By order of the King, the city must empty! We make for Helm's Deep! Take only what you need!"

The cry rose above the sounds of people gathering belongings, the neigh and whinnies of horses, and riders preparing their armor for the journey. Rìan helped Freda up onto a horse.

"I will stay near you, little ones," she told them.

They nodded and Rìan handed the reins to a soldier. She retuned to her friends. Legolas, already mounted on the horse, offered his hand to her and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the hard muscles of his stomach against her. They took their place behind Theoden. The King glanced back one more time at his city before nudging his horse forward.

**~:✿:~**

Arod's smooth gait soothed Rìan into a half conscious state. Distantly, she could hear Gimli chattering on about something. She rested her cheek against Legolas' back, inhaling his woodland scent. One of his hands grasped hers and squeezed lightly. As the day wore on, she barely moved from that position. She was happy.

As the sun began to set, Theoden halted his people to make camp. Rìan made sure Freda and her brother were settled in before joining Legolas and Gimli around a fire. Gimli was tearing into a piece of bread, crumbs falling into his beard. Rìan could not help but laugh as she watched him. Legolas moved over, allowing her to share the log he was perched on. His arm snaked around her, holding her tight. From here, she watched the sun go down. Little by little, stars appeared, dotting the night sky.

When everyone but the guards were asleep, Legolas stood up, pulling Rìan up with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling.

He said nothing as he led her away from the camp. They stopped at a large bush. He remained silent as he pulled her down.

"Rìan," he began.

She put a finger to his lips.

"Hush."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Gently, Legolas pushed her down onto the ground, his mouth never leaving hers. She moaned quietly as he placed his light yet muscular body on top of hers. She felt him slide his hands along her torso, lifting her tunic over her head. His lips traveled downward over her breasts and stomach as she removed his tunic, revealing his smooth chest. Elves were naturally hairless everywhere but their heads. She scraped her nails down the beautiful body in front of her, stopping to undo his leggings. Within minutes, both Elves were lying naked in the brush, their bodies writhing against each other. Legolas positioned himself in between Rìan's legs.

"Look at me," he growled.

Rìan flicked her eyes upward to meet his beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with lust and desire. She bit her lip as she felt him press the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

"Do not look away," he begged her, his voice husky.

She shook her head. Slowly yet surely, he drove his entire length into her. She shuddered as pleasure overtook her. Her hips rose up to meet his as they rocked together. Through lidded eyes, Rìan looked up into the face of her lover. As her release came closer, she felt his thrusts become harder and shorter. She knew he was close as well. They came together, bodies shaking. Legolas buried his face in her neck, biting it gently. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. As the pleasure subsided, Legolas rolled off of Rìan, panting slightly. His arms stayed wrapped around her. She snuggled into his chest, once again breathing in his smell. They lay there for hours, only returning to camp before dawn.

_We are bonded_, Rìan realized. _It was sealed. We are married  
_

Had she not been so in love with Legolas, this notion would have annoyed her. She had not wanted to be bonded. She had wanted to go on adventures instead of settling down. But now, as she gazed into the eyes of her husband, she felt at peace.

"**Are you alright?**" Legolas asked in Elvish.

She nodded, not used to being spoken to in Elvish. She had learned it before Mordor but never used it during her time in the Black Land.

"**I was just lost in thought**," she said, smiling.

Legolas cocked his head to one side.

"**About what?**"

Rìan did not respond, merely kept smiling. Oh how her life had changed drastically. From a prisoner in Mordor to the wife of the most handsome Elf she had ever seen. And with this thought, she was content.

**~:✿:~**

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Rìan sank back in the saddle as she listened to Gimli tell Eowyn about the mysteries of Dwarf women. Legolas had gone ahead to scout. Tilting her head back, Rìan let the sun's rays wash over her. A loud thump caused her to sit up quickly. Gimli's horse had bolted and thrown him.

"Nobody panic! That was deliberate!" he shouted, flailing around in the grass.

As Eowyn helped him up, she met Rìan's eyes and neither of them could contain their laughter. Rìan nudged her horse into a trot. She caught up with Legolas just in time to see him pull his blade out of an Orc.

"**What is it?**" she called, a bit frantically.

"A scout!" he yelled.

Behind her, she could hear Aragorn yelling.

"We're under attack!"

At the top of the hill, Legolas raised his bow and began to fire arrow after arrow.

_Oh Valar, he is beautiful,_ Rìan thought as she paused to watch his graceful beauty.

Shaking herself, she rode up behind him. Wargs and their riders were coming over the next hill. Raising her own bow, she fitted an arrow to it, drew back, and fired it with the same speed and accuracy of her lover. She had undoubtedly been the best archer in Mordor, even better than Caruryn. But she had dared not show it in front of him otherwise he would've punished her. Theoden and his men reached them as Rìan pulled Legolas up behind her. She heard him unsheathe his twin blades. Smiling, she fired one last arrow. They charged forward and met the Wargs head on. Fur flew amidst swinging blades as Rìan hacked at the beasts. She felt Legolas slide off Arod as he went to help Gimli who had fallen to the ground in front of a Warg.

"That one counts as mine!" she heard Gimli yell as she thrust her sword into the throat of a Warg.

It was not long before most of the Wargs and Orcs were slain. Rìan dismounted from Arod and held his reins as she surveyed the battlefield before her. She watched as Gimli and Legolas along with some of Theoden's men killed the remaining Wargs. A man came and stood beside her.

"We did it, my lady," he said, as her eyes searched for Aragorn.

"Where's Lord Aragorn?" she asked when she couldn't find him.

"I do not know," the man replied.

Tossing Arod's reins to the man, Rìan ran down the hill to Legolas and Gimli.

"Where's Aragorn?" she asked breathlessly.

"Aragorn?" Gimli yelled out, searching for their friend.

They heard a cackle. An Orc was lying on the ground, blood oozing from a fatal gash.

"Tell me where he is and I shall ease your passing!" Gimli said, holding his axe to the Orc's neck.

"He's...DEAD!" the Orc coughed, spitting up black blood. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

For a moment, no one moved.

"You lie!" Legolas accused, shaking the Orc.

Rìan noticed something glittering in the Orc's fist. The Orc merely laughed before going completely still. Rìan pried the object out of his hands. She gasped. It was the Evenstar, Arwen's gift to Aragorn. With a heavy heart, she showed it to her companions. A single tear made it's way down her dirty cheek.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," she heard Theoden say to his men.

Leave the dead.

Rìan stood completely still. Theoden noticed the horror written on her face.

"Come," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rìan only allowed herself to move when Legolas gently pushed her towards Arod. With one last glance behind her, she grasped Legolas' hand and pulled herself up behind him.

**~:✿:~**

Before them, the gates of Helm's Deep rumbled open.

"Make way for the king!"

People jumped out of the way as the horses rode up to the main hall. Eowyn greeted them.

"So few. So few have returned," she said quietly to Theoden as he dismounted.

"Our people are safe here. We have payed for it with many lives," her uncle responded.

Gimli slowly walked up to Eowyn.

"My lady," he began.

"Lord Aragorn. Where is he?" she asked.

"He fell."

Rìan caught the Shieldmaiden as she fell slightly. Their eyes met and Rìan could see the hurt in them. Eowyn must have seen the same look in Rìan's eyes and held the Elf maiden in a sad embrace. Rìan was not used to being hugged by anyone except Legolas but Eowyn was in need of another woman's company. She led the grief-stricken Shieldmaiden to a nearby rock ledge and sat her down. Rìan sat on her haunches in front of Eowyn, wiping away her tears and muttered soothing Elvish words to comfort her.

"I fancied him," Eowyn whispered, turning her tear-stained face to Rìan. "I wanted him like you want Legolas."

"What?" Rìan asked, surprised.

"I saw you outside of the Golden Hall that night. Caught in your lovers embrace," Eowyn said. "Fear not. I have not told anyone."

Rìan smiled sadly at Eowyn. The woman pulled herself together and stood up.

"I must go help my people," she said.

Rìan bowed her head and watched her leave before seeking out her lover. She found him inside the hall with Gimli. She fell into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"The Elvish princeling has found love," Gimli said, chuckling. "Of course I saw it coming."

Rìan pulled out of Legolas' arms.

"Prince?" she asked him. "You're a prince?"

If he was a prince, that meant he would one day become a king. And she would become his queen.

_No. I do not wish to be a queen,_ she thought angrily.

Gimli backed away, realizing he was not needed.

"Rìan," Legolas began.

"**You should have told me!**" she said angrily.

She had been reluctant to love him. He knew this. And now, she had found out about his royal status. She was not worthy enough to be a queen, especially not his. She was a broken, abused elleth escaped from Mordor. Without waiting for his answer, she turned on her heel and fled the hall. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped, realizing who was standing in front of her.

"Aragorn."


	6. Helm's Deep

Yes. Two chapters in one day. Unheard of! Things written in **BOLD **are being said in Elvish.

Enjoy and review if you would like! :)

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Rìan paced back and forth on the battlements.

_Queen? I can't be a queen,_ she thought.

_Yes you can. You love him and he loves you,_ her mind responded.

_He does not deserve me._

A small cough interrupted her thoughts. Gimli stood before her.

"Hello Gimli," she said.

"My lady, go to him," he said.

"He does not deserve me," she mumbled.

"You deserve each other. It does not matter what you used to be," Gimli said, as if he read her thoughts.

"Gimli, what if I am a horrible wife and queen?" she asked.

The Dwarf raised his eyebrows.

"You? Horrible? I think not. You have been through a lot. It has made you stronger and wiser. The makings of a wonderful wife and queen."

Rìan let the truth of his words sink in.

_Valar, what have I done? _

She looked at the Dwarf, slight horror written on her features.

"Go lassie. He is in the armory," he urged.

She thanked him and ran to the armory, hoping things could be saved. She found him, amidst soldiers preparing weapons for the battle. He stood when he saw her.

"**Forgive me. I was not thinking when I spoke**," she said.

"**There is nothing to forgive my love. I should have told you sooner**," Legolas replied.

Her lips found their way to his. Hungrily, they kissed under the eyes of soldiers, only breaking apart when their hunger was satisfied.

"Where is Aragorn?" Rìan asked, still mesmerized by his touch.

"I fear I have angered him," he said, nodding towards a door.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the door. Aragorn was pulling his leather vest over his chainmail. He searched for his sword but stopped when he noticed Legolas holding it out towards him. Aragorn took it, accepting Legolas' apology. They grasped each other's forearms as a sign of friendship. Aragorn looked over to Rìan who was smiling at the two males. Gimli appeared in the doorway, struggling with some chainmail he was wearing. He let it drop, the ends dragging on the floor.

"It's a bit tight around the chest," he said.

His friends chuckled. Distantly, they heard a horn blaring.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said, taking off up the stairs with Rìan on his heels.

Rìan's mouth fell open slightly when she saw what lay before them. A long line of Elves in dark blue cloaks stood there, led by Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien. Her kinsmen.

"Haldir!" she cried, running to the Elf.

They had spent some time together during her short stay in Lothlorien. He was the only one she spoke to while she sulked after being told she was to leave with the Fellowship.

"Rìan!" he managed to say before she was upon him, hugging him tightly.

As she finally let him go, the line of Elves turned in unison to face Theoden. After greeting Legolas and Aragorn, Haldir spoke.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

**~:✿:~**

Rìan stood between Haldir and Legolas on the battlements, watching the army of Uruk-Hai march closer.

"You could've picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled, his short height not allowing him to see over the wall.

Legolas grinned. As the Uruks came closer, Aragorn was shouting orders in Elvish to the Lorien Elves. Rìan gripped her bow tighter. She felt a couple drops of rain hit her head. Soon, it began to downpour. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. The Uruks stopped.

"What's going on out there?" Gimli asked, jumping up.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to fetch you a box?" Legolas asked, smiling.

Gimli looked at him for a moment, and then laughed.

"Get ready!"

The Elves raised their bows, already strung with arrows. Aiming at the ugly creatures before her, Rìan took a deep breath. The Uruks began to bang their spears on the ground. An arrow from one of the men on the wall flew into the neck of one of the Uruk-Hai. They went silent.

"Hold!"

Then the Uruks began to roar, the sound sending shivers down Rìan's spine. She watched as they began to charge.

_So it begins_, she thought.

"Aim!" came the order.

Rìan narrowed her eyes, looking down the shaft of the arrow and aiming it at one of the advancing Uruks. She pulled it back as far as she could.

"Fire at will!"

With a loud twang, she released the arrow, watching it fly into the neck of the creature. She fired arrow after arrow until she noticed objects being placed against the wall.

"Ladders!"

"Good!" Gimli yelled, gripping his axe tighter. "Send them to me!"

As the Uruks began to climb the ladders, Rìan prepared herself for close combat. They appeared over the wall, snarling. With a yell, she swung her sword at one of them, knocking him off the ladder.

The battle raged on through the night. Rìan's sword was covered in black blood which ran onto her hands, making them slick.

"**Legolas! Bring him down! Bring him down!**" she heard Aragorn yell.

Turning to see what he was speaking of, she saw the Uruks part to let one through. He was carrying a torch. Before she could move, he flung himself into the storm drain at the base of the wall. All she heard was a loud boom as the wall exploded. She was thrown to the ground as pieces of rock rained down around her. She made to get up when a large chunk hit her forehead, knocking her back down again. As she fell into darkness, she felt her blood dripping onto her chest.

"Legolas!" was the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan awoke to the sound of banging. She opened her eyes to see the door of the hall shaking as the Uruks tried to smash their way in. A single beam of light fell to the floor from with window. Upon noticing she was awake, Legolas came over to her.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered, grabbing her and holding her to his chest.

"**You will never lose me**," she whispered back.

"Melamin," he breathed.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, as he mounted a horse.

Legolas stood up, sweeping Rìan into his arms.

"**What is going on?**" she asked, confused.

Legolas managed to mount his horse with her in his arms. The sound of a horn made her jump.

"**We are riding out**," Legolas told her, making sure she was secure in between his arms as he held Arod's reigns.

"Forth Eorlingas!" cried Theoden, leading the charge.

They cleared a path through the Uruks as they rode down the causeway. At the top of a hill next to them, Rìan noticed someone on a horse standing in front of the rising sun.

Gandalf.

Another man appeared next to him.

"Eomer," she heard Theoden say.

"Rohirrim!" Eomer yelled.

Behind him, an army of riders appeared. As the sun rose above the hill, they charged, a thousand men, into the blinded Uruks.

They made short work of the Uruk-Hai. Those that remained fled into the woods that had appeared in front of Helm's Deep during the night.

"Stay out of the trees!" Eomer ordered his troops.

They watched as the last Uruk disappeared into the woods. It was silent for a moment. Then, the trees began to sway back and forth. Rìan could hear the crunch of bones as the Uruk-Hai were crushed by the trees. After the trees had finished their business with the Uruks, the men turned their horses back to Helm's Deep. Now came the task of clearing and burning the bodies of the Uruk-Hai and burying their fellow soldiers. Legolas dismounted and helped Rìan down, handing the reins to a soldier. They walked over to Gimli who was sitting on the body of an Uruk, smoking his pipe.

"Final count...42," Legolas said to the Dwarf.

"42? Not bad for an Elvish princeling," Gimli replied. "I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Rìan laughed. These two had been keeping count of how many Uruk-Hai they had slain. Legolas whipped out his bow, strung an arrow onto it, and fired it right in between Gimli's legs. The Dwarf looked down and then back up to the Elf.

"43," Legolas said, smiling.

"He's already dead," Gimli grumbled.

"He was twitching," Legolas pointed out.

"He was twitching cause he's got my axe buried in his nervous system!" Gimli roared, shaking his axe to prove his point, causing the dead Uruk's limbs to twitch.

Rìan burst into laughter at this. But she quickly stopped when she saw two of the remaining Elves carrying a body that looked eerily familiar. She sank to the ground when she realized who it was.

"Haldir," she whispered softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

The two Elves bowed their heads when they noticed her. Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They will give him a proper burial," he told her. "But for now, we ride with Gandalf and Theoden to Isengard."

Rìan pulled herself up and into Legolas' chest. Gimli stood next to them as they grieved, staring at the ground. He did not care much for Haldir but seeing Rìan so upset caused him great sadness. As much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming quite close to the two Elves, something unheard of between Elves and Dwarves. Arod, sensing Rìan's distress, came up to her and pushed his muzzle into her hair. Legolas released her and mounted the horse.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand to Rìan.

She took it and mounted Arod, settling down behind her lover.

They rode up next to Gandalf and Theoden who were looking towards Mordor. The Black Land burned red in the distance. They were all quiet until Gandalf spoke.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is just beginning."

* * *

Melamin - my love


	7. Isengard's Freedom

Here is chapter 7. It is a bit rushed. I apologize. Also, some of the lines from the movie are not the same. You don't need everything word for word. You've already seen the movie! Anything in **BOLD **is being said in Elvish (just a reminder)

Enjoy and review if you would like :)

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

They rode silently through Fangorn Forest, eyeing the trees every now and then. Rìan's ears picked up the sound of laughter just as Isengard came into view. To everyone's surprise, Merry and Pippin were sitting on the rock wall, grinning widely as the horses stopped in front of them.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry exclaimed, stumbling a bit.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you lead us on and now we find you here, feasting and smoking!" Gimli shouted.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin said. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked, lowering his voice.

The two hobbits nodded.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry stated.

After greetings were exchanged, they entered Isengard. The entire place was under water. Rìan gasped when she saw what they were riding towards.

"**What is that?**" she asked Legolas quietly.

In front of them stood a tree. But it wasn't just any tree. It had eyes. And it was talking to Gandalf.

"**That is Treebeard. He is an Ent. A tree herder,**" he replied.

"There is a wizard that must be managed here, locked in his tower," the Ent said.

Rìan turned her head and saw another wizard in white at the top of the tower. Saruman. She reached for her bow.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said to her.

Theoden and Gandalf traded words with the evil wizard. Rìan did not listen. She kept her eyes fixed on Saruman, every inch of her wanting to shoot him.

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!"

Saruman's words shook Rìan back into reality. Pointing his staff at Gandalf, Saruman shot a bolt of fire from it. The flames engulfed Gandalf but he emerged soon after, unscathed.

"Saruman! Your staff is broken!"

As Gandalf said this, Saruman's staff broke into pieces. Rìan could see Grima creeping up behind him.

"Grima! You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!" Theoden called.

Grima bowed slightly and backed away.

"Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn? Victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horsemaster. You are the lesser son of greater sires," Saruman sneered.

"Grima! Come down. Be free of him," Theoden said, ignoring the wizard's words but obviously stung by them.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman yelled.

"No," Grima said, angrily moving forward towards the evil wizard.

"Cur!" Saruman shouted, raising his hand and smacking Grima.

Gandalf asked Saruman once more what the enemy's plan was yet Saruman refused to answer. Rìan saw Grima get up slowly. She saw Grima's arm jerk forward and stab the wizard with a knife. Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow and fired, sending the arrow into Grima's heart. Saruman stumbled towards the edge of the tower. He took one fatal step and fell. They watched him plunge downwards. With a loud thud, he was impaled upon a spike protruding from the waters. The wheel bearing the spike began to turn, slowly submerging the wizard.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard said as the wizard disappeared.

Rìan heard a splash and turned to see Pippin walking through the water towards something.

"Pippin!" Aragorn yelled but it was too late.

The small Hobbit reached down and pulled out a small, black orb. Rìan felt the evil flowing from it and averted her eyes.

"Peregrine Took. I'll take that my lad," Gandalf said, riding up to Pippin. "Quickly now."

Pippin hesitated before handing it to Gandalf who quickly wrapped it in his robe. He took one last look at Pippin who hung his head in shame before nudging Shadowfax onwards. The rest of the horses followed him out of Isengard and towards Edoras.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan sat in between Legolas and Gimli in the Golden Hall. There was a feast to celebrate their victory at Helm's Deep. Theoden raised his cup.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!"

And then the feast was under way. Rìan ate her fill of roasted meat and vegetables while Eowyn spoke to her of her childhood days. Occasionally, she would look over to Legolas and Gimli who were playing some sort of drinking game. After her stories, Eowyn excused herself to look for Aragorn. Rìan decided to go check on Legolas when she noticed all the empty cups in front of him.

"I feel something," he said, holding up his hand. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

Gimli laughed.

"See? What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" the Dwarf exclaimed.

He stopped suddenly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards off the bench.

"Game over," Legolas said.

All around them, men were laughing as the two Elves pulled their unconscious friend into the adjacent room. Rìan tucked him into a bedroll, stifling a chuckle as she saw spittle dripping from his mouth. She turned to face Legolas.

"How are you feeling melamin?" she asked.

"Better. It is not affecting me as much," he replied. "The tingling is gone."

Rìan smiled. Legolas grabbed her arms and gently pulled her to him.

"**Come. You need fresh air.**" Rìan tugged at his tunic.

They left Gimli snoring loudly in his bedroll. Making their way through the crowded Golden Hall and out the doors, Rìan led him to the stables. Arod whinnied a greeting when he saw his masters. Patting the horse's neck, Rìan smiled at her lover. Legolas reached out to her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Amin mela lle," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

She kissed him softly at first but grew more passionate as desire took over her mind. Falling back into the hay, the two Elves made love as the horses guarded them, intent on warning the lovers if someone came.

**~:✿:~**

When Rìan and Legolas returned to the Great Hall, the feast was over. Theoden had retired to his chambers. Eowyn was peacefully sleeping near the fire. Legolas had stayed outside as Rìan checked on her friends. Aragorn was still awake and he nodded at her as she peeked into the room. She nodded back and closed the door behind her as she went to join Legolas outside. The night sky was clear and a brisk wind blew through Edoras. Legolas stood behind Rìan and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder for a brief moment. Behind them, they could hear Aragorn come up to them.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas told him. "Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."

Unconsciously, he gripped Rìan tighter. She felt his chest heave as he turned to Aragorn.

"He is here!"

The three of them sprinted into the hall and found Pippin, screaming and writhing on the floor, with the palantír grasped in his hand. Aragorn reached for it and slipped into darkness. Legolas caught him as he fell. Both he and Pippin lay still. Gandalf tended to Pippin while Rìan took care of Aragorn.

"What did you tell Sauron of Frodo?" Gandalf demanded of Pippin.

**~:✿:~**

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. He is a fool, but an honest fool," Gandalf told Theoden the next morning. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

"But we were rather fortunate. Pippin caught a glimpse of the enemy's plan. They will strike the city of Minas Tirith."

Rìan crossed her arms as she looked to Pippin. His eyes were full of shame and humiliation.

"If the beacons are lit, Rohan must prepare for war," Gandalf said.

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden asked solemnly.

"I will go!" Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"No!" came the reply.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be. I shall ride to Minas Tirith," Gandalf said, looking to Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

* * *

Amin mela lle - I love you


	8. New Life

Here's another chapter. Do you know how hard it is to watch LOTR and write at the same time?! So difficult

Enjoy and review if you like :)

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

"Five arrows each. The most accurate wins."

Rìan grasped her bow tighter, a smile tugging at her lips. She and Legolas were having a competition of sorts. Eowyn stood behind them, giving them directions.

"On the count of three. One...two...three!"

Skillfully, both Elves fired arrow after arrow into the wooden targets that lay before them. Once the last arrow had been released, Eowyn went to inspect their targets. She returned with the arrows, grinning widely.

"Legolas, you are the winner!" she declared.

Rìan snorted as her lover chuckled.

"Though your arrow was off only by a hair, Rìan."

Eomer, who had been watching from a distance, came up to them, shaking his head in amazement.

"That is some skill with a bow you have, my friends," he said, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"And it would honor me greatly if you were to attend the feast tonight with me," he continued, turning to Rìan.

Rìan could see the muscle in Legolas' jaw clench tightly. Not many knew of the bond she had with Legolas.

"I-I must go," she stammered before fleeing to the Golden Hall, followed closely by Eowyn.

The two males watched them go. Legolas turned to Eomer, anger flashing in his eyes.

"We are bonded," he said, voice low.

"Since when? You are not betrothed. She is fair game," Eomer responded cooly.

Their conversation was interrupted by Gamling, Theoden's closest lieutenant. The two Men of Rohan left the Elf alone, seething. No, they were not betrothed. They were married.

**~:✿:~**

Inside the Hall, Eowyn and Rìan prepared themselves for the feast. Rìan wore a light blue gown to match her eyes. Her hair fell to her waist and she wore a small crown of crystals and woven strands of silver, gifted to her by Eowyn. The Shieldmaiden had insisted on her royal appearance, claiming it was good practice for when she was to be wed to Legolas. Eowyn wore a gown similar to Rìan's but in white.

"My brother means well but he does not know of your bond and your marriage to Legolas. I shall speak to him," Eowyn told Rìan.

The two left Eowyn's chambers and entered the Golden Hall. The feast was already started. Eowyn took her leave to seek out Eomer.

"You look beautiful."

Rìan smiled and turned to face Legolas. He too looked rather royal, clad in a blue tunic.

"As do you, my lord," she said.

Legolas smiled at her and took her hand. Gimli approached them, a pint of ale in each hand.

"You look wonderful, lass," he roared above the din of merrymaking.

"Thank you, Lord Gimli," she laughed.

The Dwarf looked to Legolas before a large grin spread over his face and a loud, bellowing laugh erupted from him. Then he buried his face back into his ale. Rìan noticed Merry sitting in the corner by himself. She excused herself and approached him. Ever since Pippin had left for Minas Tirith, Merry had not been himself.

"Merry? What is the matter?" she asked him.

"It's not the same without Pip," he answered sadly.

Rìan placed her hand on the Hobbit's head.

"You will see him again soon enough," she said reassuringly.

Merry said nothing. Rìan whirled around when she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Eomer.

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not know of your bond with Prince Legolas," he apologized, bowing his head.

"It is alright. Many do not know yet," Rìan said.

Eomer bowed one last time before heading off into the direction of the ale. Legolas had noticed the interaction and came over to her.

"What did he say?" he asked, a bit demanding.

"He merely apologized for his behavior, melamin," Rìan said, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Do not worry. I only have eyes for you, Legolas."

**~:✿:~**

_Rìan lay on her back, not daring to move. The still form of Caruryn lay next to her, even and heavy breathing telling her he was asleep. She did not want to wake him. He had violated her in many different ways that night and she could still taste the saltiness of him on her lips. If Sauron knew of what he was doing, the Dark Lord would have him ripped apart, limb by limb. Guddry was the only one keeping her from telling her adopted father. There were some men, extremely loyal to Caruryn, who would have killed Guddry if Caruryn were punished. The commander next to her turned in his sleep, throwing his arm around the naked elleth. He pressed his own naked body to hers, his hardened chest muscles grinding against her arm. Rìan shuddered slightly, fighting the urge to vomit. Staring up at the ceiling of the tent, she wished to be anywhere but here. Even death would've been a better place._

Rìan opened her eyes slowly. The faint blue light of dawn shone through the window. Next to her, Gimli grumbled in his sleep, tossing around in his bedroll. On her other side lay Legolas, bare chest rising and falling. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Silently, she slipped out of her bedroll and crept out of the room, pulling her cloak around her shoulders. She stood at the top of the stairs leading to the Golden Hall and looked down at the city, watching the early risers prepare for another day.

"You are up early," a voice said from behind her.

Rìan turned to see Aragron sitting against the wall, smoking his pipe.

"As are you," she jested.

He stood and came over to her.

"**Nightmare?**" he asked.

She nodded.

"**They are all of Mordor**," she said quietly.

"**I guessed.**"

Together, they watched the sun rise over the mountains. The two friends parted ways as the hall bustled with life behind them. Fires were being re-lit, breakfast was being made. Rìan found Gimli and Legolas at one of the tables. Gimli was finishing his meal.

"Melamin," Legolas greeted her.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. As Legolas pulled her close to him, she let her mind wander is she stared at the dancing flames in the fire pit.

_In her mind's eye she saw a garden, beautifully green and blooming with flowers, surrounded by buildings made of white stone. A small child, a boy, ran through it, chased by an Elf. Rìan recognized the Elf as Legolas. Both were laughing as they approached a small fountain where an elleth sat, reading a book._

_"Naneth! Look! I can outrun Ada!" the little boy cried out._

_The elleth turned. Rìan saw it was herself. The little boy ran to his mother as she stood. Legolas caught the little one, swinging him high above his head as the child giggled furiously._

"Melamin."

Rìan's vision disappeared as Legolas shook her arm.

"**What is it?**" he asked curiously, as he noticed her faraway look.

"**A vision**," she answered.

Her hand absentmindedly went to her abdomen where it rested. Her Elvish instincts felt something stir within her. Life. Gasping, she looked to Legolas.

"**Legolas. There is life,**" she whispered, placing his hand on her stomach in place of hers.

"**You are with child!**" he exclaimed.

Their moment was cut short as Aragorn burst through doors.

"The beacons! The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons have been lit!" he yelled as he ran through the hall, stopping in front of Theoden.

"Gondor calls for aid."

Theoden remained silent. Rìan looked at the King, waiting for his answer.

"And Rohan will answer," he said finally.

"Muster the Rohirrim!"

**~:✿:~**

Legolas pulled Rìan onto Arod, positioning her in front of him between his arms. They rode hard to Dunharrow, where the Rohirrim were going to prepare for war. Upon arriving, Theoden made his rounds, taking into account every group of Men who had come. Rìan looked up at their encampment. It stood high upon the mountain, overlooking the rest of the army. The path upwards was steep and dangerous. A tent had been prepared for Rìan, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Rest melamin," Legolas said, tying Arod to a pole.

"I am alright," she laughed.

"She needs no rest. She is a tough warrior. A day's ride is nothing," Gimli said, pulling out his pipe.

"She is with child," Legolas said hastily.

Gimli's mouth dropped a bit at this news.

"Well, I believe congratulations are in order."

The three turned to see Theoden, flanked by Eomer and Gamling, coming towards them. Rìan bowed her head to him in thanks. Eomer looked shocked at the news, as he still felt for the elleth, but he congratulated the Elves nonetheless. Word of the child flew through the camp, bringing with it renewed hope. A child, even in these dark times, gave the Men another reason to fight. Children being brought into this world did not deserve the horrors and the evil that spread through Middle Earth.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan fell asleep in between Legolas' legs as he sat on a bedroll. As he held his future wife and unborn child, he sighed in content and tried to imagine the ceremony that would be held when they were to be wedded. He could see it clearly in his mind. Rìan stirred and awoke, gazing up at the handsome Elf's face. She stretched and pulled herself up.

"**Where are you going?**" Legolas asked her as she pushed open the flap of the tent.

"**I need to walk. Do not worry. I shall return,**" she said, ducking out of the tent.

As she walked through the encampment, she was greeted with congratulations and bowed his. Nearing the King's tent, she heard an unfamiliar voice. It spoke to Aragorn of taking the path into the mountain and summoning the dead. As she listened, she turned to look at entrance of the Dimholt road, the path that leads under the mountain. She hastened back to her tent.

"Ready Arod. Aragorn plans to take the Dimholt," she told Legolas.

He stood and went to fetch their horse. Standing next to Gimli, Rìan watched as Aragorn walked towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gimli asked him.

Aragorn shook his head.

"Not this time Gimli."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas said, appearing next to him, leading Arod.

"We're going with ya laddie," Gimli told Aragorn.

Aragorn looked over to Legolas, who was helping Rìan onto the horse.

"And you, Rìan?" he asked.

The elleth nodded.

"But you are with child!"

"I swore an oath and and I have followed you this far. My child shall be safe," Rìan said as Legolas swung up behind her.

Aragorn smiled at her loyalty and mounted. As they rode to the path they could hear the Men whispering to each other.

"Where are they going?"

"Why do they leave us on the eve of battle?"

"Lord Aragorn!" someone called out as the four friends disappeared into the darkness of the mountain.

* * *

Ada - Father


	9. Justice

Another chapter done! Phew

Aranel Mereneth - yes, they are married. I probably should have clarified that fact. My apologies for the inconvenience D: i have fixed it. also, I think subconsciously they both wanted a child so it happened. It was a risk they took. Rìan is a risk taker I guess. First, fleeing Mordor and now this haha :) Thank you for you review though. It was very helpful! It inspires me to keep writing, though I should probably focus on school too -.-

Enjoy and review if you guys want to!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed," Legolas said, gripping Rìan and his child within her tighter.

"The men of the mountain swore to help Gondor. But when Gondor needed them, they fled into the mountains. Isildur cursed them, never to rest until their oaths were fulfilled."

They came upon a small glade, with the door to the mountain buried in it. Legolas read the inscriptions carved into the stone.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A foul gust of wind burst through door, scaring off the horses.

"I do not fear death," Aragorn growled and made his way into the mountain.

Rìan held Legolas' hand and together they followed him in. Gimli was not far behind. As they walked through the narrow passages, Rìan stayed close to Legolas. Rarely was she terrified but down here, in the dark tunnels, she was uncertain of their fate. Smoky hands curled around them, grabbing their wrists.

"Don't look down," Aragorn whispered, treading lightly.

Rìan could hear a crunch with each step. She did not have to look down to know what they walked on. Skulls and bones of dead men. They pressed onwards until they reached a wide open ledge bordering a deep drop into the depths.

"Who enters my domain?" came a loud voice.

The friends turned to see a man, rather the ghost of a man, standing in front of them. All around them, more ghosts appeared, surrounding them.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said.

"The way is shut. It is made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut," the leader of the dead army said, repeating what was written above the door.

"Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled," Aragorn stated.

"Only the King of Gondor can command me!" came the reply.

The ghost charged forward, intent on running Aragorn through with his sword. With a loud clang, Aragorn caught the ghost blade with his own sword. The ghost stepped backwards in confusion.

"The sword was broken," he said.

"It has been re-forged. Fight for me and I shall release you. What say you?" Aragorn asked.

There was no reply.

"What say you?"

The ghost began to laugh, disappearing as he did so. All around them, the other ghosts vanished with him. It became completely silent. And then, they heard what sounded like a slight creaking sound. Legolas moved in front of Rìan as they looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly, the rock in front of them gave way, releasing a river of human skulls.

"Run! Go!" Aragorn yelled.

Crossing the ledge while being bombarded by skulls was no easy task, even for the Elves. It was hardest for Gimli, whose height threatened to let him be buried. Eventually, they made it out, running into the fresh air. They stopped suddenly at the sight that lay before them. Several corsair ships sailed down the river, leaving burning villages in their wake. Aragorn fell to his knees in despair, tears welling up in his eyes.

_All is lost, _Rìan thought, holding back her own tears.

A loud sigh filled their ears. They turned to see the leader of the mountain men appear out of the rock.

"We will fight!"

**~:✿:~**

Rìan stood on the bank of the river in between Aragorn and Legolas. They watched the black ships slip through the water. The corsairs crowded the deck, laughing when they saw the friends.

"You may go no further," Aragorn called out. "You will not enter Gondor."

More laughter came from the corsairs.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

"Mind your aim," Gimli said, tipping the bow as Legolas fired.

The arrow flew straight into the body of one of them.

"We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli shouted.

"Boarded? By you and who's army?" the captain called out.

"This army," Aragorn said quietly.

From behind them, the ghost army emerged. With a loud roar, they flew across the water and flooded the ships, killing every corsair on board. The four friends boarded as the last body was thrown over the side of the ship. Rìan stood, leaning over the railing, watching the landscape go by as the ships moved onward to Minas Tirith. A pair of arms wrapped around her. Together, she and Legolas awaited the eminent battle.

**~:✿:~**

"Late! As usual! Pirate scum!"

Rìan heard the Orc clearly as she hid behind the railing.

"Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

The Orcs laughed. Aragorn nodded to them and leapt overboard, followed closely by Rìan, Legolas, and Gimli. The Orcs were silent in brief confusion before they started to move forward.

"There's plenty for the both of us! Let the best Dwarf win," Gimli said to Legolas as he pulled an arrow from his quiver.

They charged, the two Elves firing arrow after arrow into the horde. The ghost army easily overtook the Orcs. They kept moving towards the Pelennor Fields. Rìan paused for a moment when she saw what they were up against.

"Mûmakil," she breathed. "Legolas!"

Legolas looked up as one charged towards him. A giant tusk swung towards him and the Elf clung to it as it swept him up. Rìan watched in horror as her beloved swung onto its legs, using the arrows that riddled it as footholds. Cutting the rope that held the tower-like structure on its back, he was pulled up as the enemy archers plunged to their deaths. He strung three arrows to his bow and fired them into the beast's head, bringing it down.

"You!" a voice near Rìan sneered.

She recognized the voice instantly. Her body froze.

"Caruryn," she whispered, turning to the man.

He stood before her, covered in the blood of the Men of Rohan and Gondor. He moved closer to her. Legolas saw her, standing wide-eyed in front of a man. He ran towards them, stringing an arrow to his bow.

"No!" Rìan called to her husband. "This is between me and him."

Legolas respected her wishes even though his body ached to kill the man who struck fear into her heart. Rìan and Caruryn circled each other.

"Do not tell me. You love this whore?" he called out to Legolas.

"If only you knew how she cried out into the night as I took her. As I ravished every inch of her body. She is useless. How do you love one that is broken? How can you love such a whore as this one is?"

Something within Rìan snapped. She charged at the man, full of hate and fury. Sword blocked sword as the two fought. Caruryn laughed as his sword slashed at her thigh, drawing blood. Rìan felt nothing but anger. Caruryn's laughter was his weakness, her chance. With one last charge, her sword found its way into his chest. He looked into her eyes as he fell. She twisted the blade roughly, blood spurting out of the wound. And then Caruryn took his last breath as his eyes faded into death. She fell to the ground beside him, tears in her eyes. Legolas came over to her, pulling her away from the body and into his arms.

"**It is over. He is gone,**" he whispered to her.

Images of Caruryn's rape and torture ran through her mind. Times when he had he strung up half naked in front of his loyal followers. Times when he cut her, sliced her open. Times when he let others do his dirty work, bleeding her. She saw her blood shining on the floor of Caruryn's tent.

"Melamin," Legolas said quietly, shaking the images out of her.

She held on to him tightly as the tears spilled out of her.

**~:✿:~**

With the help of the ghost army, the Orcs were destroyed. Rìan walked through the burning battlefield, littered with the bodies of Men, Horses, and Orcs. She was limping but she barely noticed. A body, wearing the armor of Sauron, gasped for air near her. She raised her bow, ready to fire. As she came closer, a familiar face looked up at her. She dropped her bow and knelt next to the man.

"Guddry!"

The face of her friend stared up at her, bloody and dirty.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked him.

He moved his hand off his stomach. A deep gash appeared. His armor was stained with his blood. She gasped.

"Rìan," he managed to say before he fell into unconsciousness.

He was still alive. Struggling, Rìan picked him up. Aragorn saw her and came over, eyebrows raised as she helped this man of Sauron.

"He is an enemy," he said.

"No!" she responded, anger in her eyes. "He is a friend, captured by the Dark Lord."

Aragorn sighed and called over two soldiers of Gondor.

"Take him to be healed," he ordered them.

They bowed and took the limp body from Rìan. Her thigh stung horribly. She looked down at the blood dripping down her leg and then turned her paling face to Aragorn, who caught her as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Mûmakil - the giant, elephant-looking creatures used by the Haradrim. Hobbits call them Oliphaunts.

Oh my. Caruryn is dead and Guddry has been saved. OH JOYOUS DAY!


	10. Evil Destroyed

Aaaaaaaand...it's another chapter! Although, I feel it is a little rushed. My bad -.-

Loki'sdreamer: Guddry is not an Orc. As you know, Sauron had Men in his army too, not just Uruks and Orcs. Guddry was a man, captured by Sauron. Don't worry, his story will be told in the next chapter (which I am working on! HOORAY!) And of course, I'm going to keep going past the movies. There are babies to be born and wedding ceremonies and all that good stuff. Thank you so so so much for your reviews though. Seriously, reviews keep me inspired to write! :)

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Rìan awoke to sunlight, streaming in through the window. A woman knelt in the corner, throwing logs into a roaring fire that spread its warmth throughout the room. Rìan sat up, noticing she wore a simple white gown instead of armor. The woman stood. She was young, with dark hair and soft brown eyes.

"You should rest, my lady," she said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Rìan asked.

"I am Braedia. Lord Aragorn asked me to tend to you. You are in the House of Healing," the woman replied.

"Where is Legolas?"

"Your husband is in the throne room. Lord Aragorn is holding council there," Braedia replied.

"I must go to him," Rìan said, standing.

She winced as pain shot through her leg. Braedia rushed over to her.

"No, my lady. I cannot let you go. You must rest. Lord Aragorn would be most displeased," she begged.

"Then he shall be displeased with me, not you," Rìan said, smiling at the woman. "Now, will you come with me or not?"

Braedia hung her head slightly in defeat. Rìan left the room, followed closely by Braedia. A guard had been assigned to Rìan's room. He bowed as the two females passed him. Braedia led Rìan to the great hall which held the throne room. Two soldiers opened the doors for them. The pain in Rìan's leg subsided as she walked down the hall. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Eomer were standing in front of the throne. The heads of the males turned at the sound of the closing doors. Legolas, noticing it was Rìan who entered, ran to her side.

"Melamin," he said quietly. "You should be resting."

"I am fine," she whispered back.

"Rìan! What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked. "I told Braedia to keep you in bed."

At the sound of her name, Braedia lowered her head shame.

"And she tried," Rìan said. "But I am fine. Elves heal quicker than men."

Turning to Braedia, she dismissed her.

"I will return, worry not."

Braedia bowed and left the hall.

"We need to draw out Sauron's forces. We should march to the Black Gate and keep his eye fixated on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"A diversion," Legolas continued for him.

"A diversion? For what?" Rìan asked him quietly.

"Ten thousand Orcs stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. This plan will allow him safe passage through the plains of Mordor," Legolas replied.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf said.

"I think he will," Aragorn responded.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan returned to the House of Healing as night fell. Legolas came with her and together they stood at the window, looking out over the Pelennor Fields and beyond, where Mordor lay. The clouds shone a fiery red above Mount Doom. Rìan sighed, hoping Frodo would be successful. This evil needed to end.

"Come to bed. You need rest," Legolas said, pulling her away from the window.

She allowed herself to be pulled to his chest where he held her. Tilting her face upwards, she placed her lips on his. They kissed each other, growing more forceful as their passion grew. Legolas guided Rìan down to the bed as her hands fumbled with his tunic and breeches. As she undressed him, he lifted her gown and ran his hand down her smooth inner thigh. She gasped as he positioned himself between her legs and entered her. His strong arms, placed on either side of her, held him up as he thrusted. The long, powerful strokes became shorter and faster as the pleasure built up in him. With a low growl, his release came, spilling into her as she cried out, her own release following his.

They lay curled up in each others arms, their chests rising and falling as the lust faded from them, leaving behind love.

**~:✿:~**

The next morning found them riding to Mordor. Much to the disappointment of Aragorn and Legolas, Rìan rode with them, in her usual place in front of Legolas. She felt Legolas stiffen as the Black Gate came into view. The giant metal doors loomed over them as they approached. The soldiers of Rohan and Gondor stayed behind them as Aragorn, followed by Legolas and Eomer's horses along with Shadowfax, rode up to the gate.

"May The Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called out.

It was silent. Nothing stirred behind the gates. And then, with a loud groan, the gate opened slightly before them. Out came a horse and rider, the rider clad in a black cloak and helmet. All that was showing was his mouth, long teeth surrounded by scarred lips.

"My lord, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the rider said. "Is there any of you who wish to treat with him?"

"We do not come to treat with him. Tell your lord his armies must disband and he must leave this land, never to return!" Gandalf demanded.

The rider laughed, black saliva oozing through his teeth.

"Old Graybeard. I have a token I was bid to show thee," he growled.

He pulled something from his cloak and held it up. A shiny metal shirt that Frodo had worn.

_Mithril_, Rìan thought.

"No!" Pippin, who was seated in front of Gandalf, gasped.

"Silence!" Gandalf hissed at him.

"Frodo!" Merry cried from behind Eomer.

"Silence!"

The rider laughed again, his mouth curling up in an evil smile.

"I can see the Halfling was very dear to thee," he said, tossing the shirt to Gandalf. "Who knew one so small could endure so much pain. And he did, Gandalf, he did."

Aragorn nudged his horse forward.

"What's this? Isildur's heir?" the rider asked.

"It takes more than a broken sword to become king!"

All of a sudden, Aragorn lifted his sword and brought it down on the rider, cutting off his head.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli grumbled.

"I do not believe it!" Aragorn said, turning his horse around. "I will not!"

The Gate began to open even more, revealing an army of Orcs.

"Fall back!" Aragorn called.

They galloped back to the soldiers. Sauron's eye swept across the small army of Men. It rested on Rìan as Aragorn spoke to the soldiers in an attempt to calm them.

_Rìan._

Sauron's voice was loud and clear in her head.

_Come back to me, child._

Rìan shook her head, staring straight at the eye.

_You defiant scum!_

They dismounted as Sauron continued his attempt to torment her.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with Elves," Gimli said.

"What about side by side with friends?" Legolas asked him.

Gimli nodded as Rìan smiled down at him.

"Aye, I can do that," the Dwarf agreed.

Aragorn turned to them, gripping his sword.

"For Frodo!" he said.

The future King of Gondor charged at the Orcs that surrounded them. Merry and Pippin yelled a battle cry and ran after him. Picking up the cry, the rest of the Men followed. Like a giant wave, the soldiers crashed into the Orcs. Standing back to back, the Elves fought, bringing down any Orc that stood in the path of their blades. And then came a screeching wail.

Nazgul.

The winged beasts flew down from the sky. But before they reached the soldiers, another screech was heard. Eagles collided with the Nazgul, ripping at them with their sharp talons.

"The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Rìan heard Pippin yell.

The army of Men fought with renewed strength as the Eagles flew above them. And then, it happened. The tower that held Sauron's eye began to crumble. Mount Doom shot balls of fire into the air. With a loud bang, the eye of Sauron disappeared, sending forth a shockwave that made the ground break beneath the feet of the Orcs.

_So it is done. The Ring has been destroyed_, Rìan thought to herself.

She leapt into the arms of her beloved Legolas, kissing him as a tear of complete happiness fell down her cheek.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan sat with Eowyn near the White Tree of Gondor. The sunlight was warm as it shone down on them. Eowyn had been gravely injured when she had killed the Witch King but she was recovering slowly.

"I wish I could've seen the tower fall," Eowyn said as Rìan told her of the battle at the Black Gate.

"It was a great sight," Rìan agreed.

"Melamin! Frodo is awake!"

Frodo had survived Mount Doom. The Eagles had rescued him and Sam and brought them back to Minas Tirith.

"Frodo is awake!"

Legolas came up to them, a smile on his face. Rìan excused herself and followed Legolas to the House of Healing. She could hear Gimli laugh from the room where Frodo lay. She walked through the door followed by Legolas. Frodo, surrounded by Merry and Pippin, smiled at the two Elves. Aragorn and Sam entered the room and the Fellowship stood around the bed, happy to finally be together again.

"Rìan, Pippin tells me you are with child. Is it true?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Rìan replied, laughing.

"Come. Let Frodo rest," Gandalf said, ushering Merry and Pippin out the door.

The others left also, bidding farewell to Frodo. As Rìan left, she glanced back at the Hobbit. The freedom of Middle Earth came from this small Halfling. His name would be passed down through generations.

_Such bravery in such a small man, _Rìan thought as she closed the door behind her.


	11. Guddry

This chapter is rather short. I apologize. But it does have Guddry's story in it! :)

Enjoy and review! Again, no flames please.

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Weeks after the destruction of the Ring, preparations for Aragorn's coronation were underway. The child within Rìan grew, forming a bump on her abdomen. Minas Tirith was slowly rebuilding itself, restoring the city to its former glory. Many of the days were cloudless with a bright sun that shone down upon the white stone. Rìan spent most of the days near the White Tree, either reading or speaking with Eowyn. Eowyn had found love with Faramir, Boromir's younger brother. When she spoke of him, the Shieldmaiden became giddy with excitement.

"Have you kissed him?" Rìan asked her.

Eowyn blushed.

"You did!"

The two broke out in laughter as a man came up to them.

"Lady Rìan. Lady Eowyn," he greeted them, bowing.

"Guddry!" Rìan exclaimed.

The man was almost unrecognizable. His face was clean and shaven. His clothes were now of better quality. Rìan jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. She had not seen him since the day of the battle.

"Lord Aragorn has requested to see me," Guddry said.

"Come. I shall go with you," Rìan offered.

Excusing themselves, Rìan walked arm in arm with her friend as they entered the throne room. Aragorn stood with Legolas and Gimli, arms crossed over his chest. As they approached, Aragorn demanded that Rìan sit and rest. Legolas stood next to his wife, placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Guddry, I understand that you were a good friend of Rìan in Mordor," Aragorn said.

Guddry nodded.

"I would like to hear of how you became a servant of the Dark Lord."

Rìan opened her mouth to protest but Guddry shook his head.

"I am ready and willing to speak of it," he said.

Taking a deep breath, he began his tale.

"I was a child when the Orcs came. They arrived on a summer's day as I was in the field near our house . My father was teaching me how to become a farmer. We heard men yelling, women shrieking and babies crying. We could see the homes closer to the river go up in flames. My father told me to hide amongst the tall grass as he ran off towards our house. Little did I know that it would be the last time I saw him or heard his voice. I stayed hidden for the most part. When the screams died down, I emerged, thinking it was over. But as I left the field, they caught me, claiming I was a strong lad who could serve the Dark Lord. The last thing I remembered was seeing my house burning and the body of my mother lying in front of it. She was still clutching my baby sister in her arms."

Guddry paused for a moment and took another deep breath before continuing.

"A man by the name of Glaer raised me in Mordor. I felt secure with him until one day he did not return from a scouting trip. I was forced to fend for myself after that, fighting my way up the ranks. That was how I became Caruryn's second-in-command. When I met Rìan, I knew I would have to protect her as best as I could like Glaer did for me."

As he finished his story, Guddry turned to face Rìan, tears in his eyes. She could see hurt, anger, and sadness behind them. She stood and walked over to the man who suddenly seemed so vulnerable. They embraced as she whispered a thank you into his ear.

**~:✿:~**

Since Rìan's recovery, the two Elves were given a room near Aragorn's chambers. Gimli and the Hobbits were also lodged nearby. After Guddry's story, Legolas walked Rìan back to their room. Braedia awaited them, putting fresh linens on the bed. Placing his hand on Rìan's stomach, Legolas planted a swift kiss on his beloved's lips.

"I shall return later melamin," he said.

The elleth smiled at him as he bent down, placing his hands on her hips, and kissing the bump that protruded from under her gown. Braedia bowed as he left.

"What will you name your child, my lady?" the handmaiden asked.

"I thought I should call him Nyvyan. I am not so good with names," Rìan confessed.

"It is a lovely name, Lady Rìan," Braedia said.

"What about you? Is there a man?" Rìan prodded.

Braedia blushed.

"I did meet a man this past week. He asked to see me later today," the woman said.

Rìan laughed.

"Well, then you should not keep him waiting!" she said. "Pick out a gown."

She opened her wardrobe, revealing gowns of different colors.

"My lady?" Braedia asked, surprised.

Rìan nodded to her and watched as the maiden picked out a gown made of red material.

"Beautiful. It goes well with your hair and eyes," Rìan said.

Braedia put it on, twirling a bit as she admired herself. Rìan picked up a comb and began to brush the long, dark curls of her handmaiden. When all was finished, Rìan insisted on escorting Braedia to the garden where she was to meet the man.

"Keep the gown. It looks much better on you," Rìan told the maiden.

And it was no lie. Braedia was stunning. Rìan had begun to see the handmaiden as a sister instead of a servant. As they approached the garden, the man waiting for Braedia turned. Rìan was surprised to see Guddry standing there. Noticing it was Rìan who accompanied Braedia, he smiled and bowed his head.

"I shall have none of this. I am not royalty," Rìan chided as she greeted him.

"Not yet Rìan, not yet," Guddry laughed.

She punched him softly in the arm.

"I do not wish to hear anything ill about you from Braedia or I shall have your head," she said, smiling.

Guddry grinned and bowed. Turning to Braedia, Rìan bid her farewell.

"You are in wonderful hands. He is an honorable man."

Braedia was smiling as she bowed. Rìan left the two and made her way back to her chambers. Legolas caught up with her.

"Who was that lady whom you walked with?" he asked.

"Braedia," Rìan responded.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I did not recognize her," he said.

They entered their room, heading straight for the bath. As they lay together in the hot water, Legolas held his love tightly to him. The steam swirled across the top of the water and over their naked bodies as Rìan closed her eyes, letting the bath soothe her.

"Melamin," she murmured. "What's it like in Mirkwood?"

Legolas smiled and stroked her hair as he told her of his homeland. Planting a kiss here and there along her collarbone, he spoke of his father, the palace, and the beauty that surrounded it. They did not move for a while. Legolas placed his cheek on the top of her head, catching her sweet vanilla scent.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan had fallen asleep in the bath. Legolas had felt her even breathing and knew that sleep had taken her. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and placed her on the soft blanket. As he wrapped her in a robe, his eyes ran down her still form, taking in every curve of her body. The scar on her belly, stretched by a growing child, the healed gash on her thigh from her fight with Caruryn. Before closing the robe completely, he put his ear to her abdomen, listening for his child. He smiled as he heard the child stirring within her. _His_ child. His son. He pulled the blanket over the mother of his child as she slept, finally undisturbed by nightmares. The fall of Sauron and Mordor had freed her from her terrors. Rìan curled into Legolas' body as he slipped into the bed next to her. The two Elves slept peacefully as the moon shone bright outside the window.


	12. Coronation

Another chapter. This one is rather short I'm afraid. **Sincere apologies! Accept them!** This is sort of a 'filler' chapter -.-

Enjoy! Reviews would be AWESOMELYAMAZING! :)

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

The day of Aragorn's coronation had finally arrived. The entire city was bursting with excitement. Gondor would have a King again. Rìan dressed in her finest gown, a soft blue to match that of her husband's tunic. It stretched tight against her swollen belly. Rìan dressed by herself, having dismissed Braedia so she too could prepare for the ceremony. A crown of interwoven gold and silver bands was placed on her head. Legolas watched his love prepare herself from the bed.

"Melamin, I fear many men will want to be in your company tonight," he said to her, admiring her beauty.

"Come here," she told him.

The Elven Prince stood and walked over to her. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Legolas could feel his son moving beneath her skin. He smiled at his wife.

"What name are we to give him?" he asked her.

"I thought Nyvyan should be his name," she replied.

"Then Nyvyan it shall be," he declared.

He bent down so he was at level with her stomach.

"Nyvyan," he whispered before kissing the large bump. "Ada is here. **I will protect you, my son.**"

Standing, he kissed his wife, pressing himself against her while placing his hands on her abdomen.

"And I shall protect you as well."

Rìan smiled happily at Legolas. In his mind, the Prince knew he would do anything for his wife and son. Even if it meant giving his life so they could have theirs. Little did he know, the future would test this.

**~:✿:~**

Gandalf was the one to crown Aragorn. King Elessar he was now known as. Rìan stood with Legolas and a few Elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell. Lord Elrond and his daughter, Arwen, were with them. As the King made his way through the people gathered together in front of the White Tree, the Elves moved to greet him. Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Hannon lle," he said softly, looking at the Elf Prince and then to Rìan.

The two Elves smiled at him and turned their heads in the direction of Lord Elrond. The Elf next to him walked forward, her face hidden by the banner she held. Aragorn was surprised to see Arwen appear. They kissed, as anyone separated from their lover would. As the crowd of people clapped for their new King, Rìan squeezed the hand of her beloved. One day, this would be them, showing their love in front of the people of Mirkwood and Lothlorien.

**~:✿:~**

That night, a great feast was held in honor of the new King. There was food, drink, music, and dancing. As friends of the King, the Fellowship sat as his table. Rìan sat between Arwen and Legolas, sharing Elven stories with each other. Rìan was surprised to learn that Arwen was related to Galadriel. As they spoke, a young woman of Gondor came up to Legolas, asking for a dance. Rìan agreed, not thinking much of it. But as they danced, Rìan noticed the woman getting closer to her Elf Prince. She was getting too friendly. Arwen noticed it too.

"Go," she whispered, excusing Rìan.

The elleth made her way over to Legolas, catching snippets of their conversation.

"...I am married, my lady..."

"...no one would have to know..."

"...my wife is carrying my child..."

Legolas looked very uncomfortable in this situation. As Rìan reached them, he had managed to push the woman away, despite her efforts to cling to him. Leaving the dance in the middle would have been most disgraceful for him, not to mention a bit humiliating. But now, the song had ended and dancers returned to their seats, eager for more wine.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rìan snarled at the woman.

"I do not know what you speak of," the woman said coolly, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

Legolas had to place his hand on his wife's shoulder to hold her back. She had every intent to charge at the woman and hurt her.

"Leave her be. She is no threat."

Rìan had never heard such coldness in his voice before. It surprised her. Glaring one last time at the woman, she allowed herself to be steered back towards the King's table. Braedia, who sat at a smaller table with Guddry, saw the angry look on Rìan's face. She rushed over to the elleth.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" she asked.

"That woman," Rìan said, pointing. "Who is she?"

"That is Giwen. Her reputation in Minas Tirith is rather...poor," Braedia replied.

"It is said she takes many males to bed. Of all races."

Rìan couldn't help but snort at the ridiculousness of that statement. Though she could see why the woman could do such a thing. Giwen was stunning. Her body was the essence of womanhood. Curvaceous yet thin, with large breasts. Her long brown hair fell to her waist and she had the most beautiful amber eyes. Her pink lips were full and her nose was almost too perfect.

_If she dares to go near Legolas again, I will break her,_ Rìan thought to herself.

She watched Giwen move to a group if Men in the corner, entertaining them with her fluttering eyelashes and a smile. Rìan turned away. The woman was making her sick. But she felt as though they would see her again, sometime in the future.

**~:✿:~**

As the night wore on, Rìan and Legolas excused themselves from the feast and headed to their chambers. The child was taking its toll on Rìan's body, making her weak with exhaustion. The moment she climbed into the bed, sleep took her. Legolas managed to give her a kiss before his beloved slipped into the dream world. He held her close to him, breathing in her scent. She smelled of sweet strawberries. As his hand came to rest on her stomach, he could feel the babe moving within her. Nyvyan. He could picture himself on the practice field, teaching Nyvyan the ways of a skillful archer. With a slight smile on his face, the Elven Prince was finally claimed by sleep.


	13. Nyvyan's Birth

Here is another chapter, written during my Colonial History class. Do you know how hard it is to write a birthing scene while learning about the three settlements that joined to become one Connecticut settlement? EXTREMELY HARD!

Anyways, I had heard some things about what happens during and after Elvish pregnancies so I researched it just to be sure. Elvish pregnancies last a year and after having a child, couples aren't as sexually active. Don't worry though, the sex isn't gone! Not in my fanfic! Also, remember that anything written in **BOLD **is being said in Elvish.

Enjoy and review! And I would like to thank Loki'sdreamer for writing a review each time I post a chapter. It seriously makes me happy :D

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

The babe came one rainy night. Rìan woke as a pain shot through her abdomen. Thinking nothing of it, she tried to fall back to sleep, throwing her arm over Legolas as he slumbered next to her. Then came another sharp pain. Gasping, she sat up, clutching her belly. Woken up by her sudden movements, Legolas peered at her through the darkness.

"**Are you alright?**" he asked her.

"The child. He's coming," she managed to say between gasps.

Legolas sprung into action, leaping off the bed and out the door. Rìan moaned as more pain caused her to double over.

"My lords, you must stay here!" she heard Braedia say outside the door.

Her handmaiden entered, followed by Arwen. The two females busied themselves, Arwen speaking Elvish words to calm Rìan and Braedia fetching a bucket of water and rags.

"Legolas?" Rìan asked weakly.

"**He is waiting outside with Aragorn**," Arwen's soothing voice said.

Another pain shot through Rìan. She was pale and her eyes were frightened. Arwen held her hand tightly.

"I never thought I would be tended to by the Queen herself," Rìan jested, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You are a part of my family," Arwen said, smiling down at the elleth.

As the night wore on, Rìan kept her eyes closed, listening to the rain pattering on the roof, as pain wracked her body. Suddenly, her breaths came shortly and quickly, her chest heaving.

"He's coming!" she cried.

Braedia propped Rìan's legs up.

"You have to push, my lady," she said.

With Arwen's encouragement, Rìan closed her eyes and pushed with all her might. She pushed and pushed, feeling as though nothing was happening.

"...Arwen...Braedia...I...I...cannot..." Rìan gasped, tears rolling from her eyes.

"Just a couple more pushes, my lady. I can see his head," Braedia told her.

Rìan squeezed her eyes shut and pushed again. Finally, the child slipped out of her and into the waiting arms of Braedia. She swaddled the babe in cloth, cleaning him and giving him warmth. He coughed, a small wheeze, as Braedia handed him to his exhausted mother. Rìan accepted the bundle, looking down upon a small face with big, blue eyes and soft, blond hair which barely covered his pointy ears.

"Nyvyan," Rìan whispered, stroking his cheek with a slender finger.

The baby squealed with delight and wrapped his entire hand around Rìan's finger. Legolas burst in, followed by Aragorn. The Elf Prince took in the sight of his new family happily. Arwen, wrapping her arm around her own husband, smiled at him.

"He is beautiful," she said.

Rìan offered their son to Legolas, who took the babe into his arms.

"I have rarely seen him this happy," Aragorn mumbled to Arwen.

The King and Queen bade the new family goodnight and left. Braedia made sure Rìan was comfortable before taking her own leave.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan sat in the setting sun, lettting the rays wash over her. Nyvyan was crawling over Arwen, who was with child herself. The two elleths and the Elfling looked peaceful as the sun's light became dimmer. It had been two months since the birth of Nyvyan and already, he seemed to grow bigger and wiser. Legolas came to them, taking Nyvyan from Arwen and hoisting him high above his head. Nyvyan giggled, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at his father. Rìan stood, smiling at their antics. She had lost the baby weight and was back to her former, slim self. Arwen left them with her handmaiden to prepare for the feast that was to be held that night. The King and Queen had announced that they were expecting and a feast was planned to congratulate them.

"**Our son is beautiful,**" Legolas said as he held Nyvyan close to him.

The little one grasped his father's pleated hair and tugged. Legolas winced slightly.

"**And mischievous like his Ada,**" Rìan finished for him, taking Nyvyan and kissing her son on his forehead.

Legolas chuckled. Placing Nyvyan on her hip, Rìan walked hand-in-hand with Legolas, heading to their chambers. Braedia awaited them.

"I have drawn a bath," the handmaiden told them, bowing her head.

"Thank you, my dear Braedia," Rìan said, handing Nyvyan to her.

In the year that had passed since the destruction of the Ring, Braedia had most definitely grown, not only wiser and stronger but also beautiful. She and Guddry were betrothed and planned to be wedded soon. Legolas had been extremely wary of Guddry when they first met but now, they joined Aragorn to practice together with their weapons almost every day and were becoming quite close.

"**There is something I must tell you,**" Legolas said as they slipped into the hot water.

"**What is it?**" Rìan asked.

"**My father. He wishes to meet you and Nyvyan. He has asked that we travel to Lorien and meet with him there,**" Legolas explained.

"**Why Lorien?**" she asked.

"**Because that is your home, my love. And he knows there is a child. Mirkwood is too far for us to travel with one as young as Nyvyan. There are bands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai that still terrorize travelers.**"

"**And when do we leave?**"

"**Two days.**"

Two days. In two days, they would leave Minas Tirith and Rìan would finally go home. She missed her home dearly. Legolas pulled her close as she lay in between his legs. He kissed the top of her head, wet hair tickling his nose. The scent of strawberries floated around him, the scent of his beloved.

**~:✿:~**

The feast was held outside under a clear sky. The moon was full and the stars were bright. Braedia had stayed with Nyvyan. She had been working hard and at her request, Rìan had allowed her to stay with Nyvyan. She insisted that Braedia sit by the fire and read a book as Nyvyan slept. A small band of musicians played merrily as people danced. There was laughter and good food. Rìan and Legolas sat at the royal table, joined by Eowyn and Faramir. The two had wedded a short time ago and were inseparable. Eomer had gone back to Edoras, taking over Theoden's place as King of Rohan. Theoden had passed during the battle of the Pelennor Fields at the hands of the Witch King. Gimli had also departed, going back to his people in the Lonely Mountain. Rìan missed the Dwarf terribly.

"We shall see each other soon lass," Gimli had said to her on the day he left, wiping a tear from his eye.

Rìan and Eowyn chatted, catching up with each other. Eowyn had gone with Faramir to see how Osgiliath was faring. They had only just returned today after being there for almost three months. Faramir interrupted their conversation, asking Eowyn to dance. As the two left, Rìan turned to her own husband.

"I shall be back. I am going to check on Nyvyan," she told him.

"Melamin, Braedia is with him," Legolas said.

"I will only be a little while."

Legolas could not help but smile. Rìan was very protective of their son. The elleth excused herself and made her way to their chambers. But she never made it. With the sounds of the laughter and music still in her ears, Rìan failed to hear the sounds of heavy footsteps behind her. She was only aware of being followed when an object hit her, knocking her into unconsciousness.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan's eyelids fluttered open and her eyes adjusted quickly to the semi-darkness. She was strung up, her hands bound by a rope tied to the ceiling. Her first thought was Caruryn.

_Had this all been a dream? _she thought to herself. _Did Legolas and Nyvyan not exist?Am I still in Mordor?_

Tilting her head down, she could see she still wore the gown Braedia had picked for the feast. It was dirty and slightly ripped. Looking around, she noticed she was in a room that lacked windows. Only a small candle burned by a door, giving off little light. Her surroundings were that of a cellar. She struggled a bit, trying to see if there was any slack in the rope. There was none and her rough bonds chafed her wrists. She hung her head in defeat, not bothering to lift it when the door swung open, smacking against the stone wall. There were footsteps that definitely belonged to a man. And then someone spoke.

"Lady Rìan. What a pleasure."

Rìan's blood seemed to freeze. She knew that voice. Every man knew that voice.

Giwen.

* * *

Just a quick note...

I have another story in the works. Right now it's a Legolas/OC but I'm not sure if I want to add another person into the mix. Thoughts?


	14. Found

Another chapter up before I start writing my essays for school -.- three of them D:

A couple more chapters of this story and then it will be over, I think. Sorry lovelies!

Enjoy and review!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Rìan lost all sense of time as she hung from the ceiling. Had it been a day? A week? A month? What of Legolas? And Nyvyan? She missed her family terribly. All she could do was stare at the candle that was kept burning by the door. The flame danced as the door swung open. Giwen stood there, a smile playing on her lips.

"What do you want?" Rìan hissed as the woman came closer.

"Do you not know?" Giwen asked, her face now directly in front of the elleth.

"Do not play games with me!" Rìan said.

"You are in no position to speak to me in that manner," came the cold response.

Rìan struggled, wanting desperately to snap the woman's neck.

"It is Legolas I want," Giwen whispered, her breath hot on Rìan's ear. "Now that you are missing, he needs comfort to ease his mind. I have comforted him, holding him in my arms."

"He will never be with you!" Rìan spat.

The thought of this whore of a woman, caressing and holding her beloved, made Rìan furious.

"Do not worry. I shall take care of Nyvyan as well," Giwen said.

"Do not touch my son!"

Giwen laughed as Rìan tried to break the rope that held her.

"It is only a matter of time before you slip out of his mind," Giwen told her, smiling.

The woman turned and left, glancing back at the elleth as she closed the door behind her. Knowing she was defeated, Rìan hung her head and cried. She cried for her family and wondered if she would ever see them again.

**~:✿:~**

As time passed, Rìan began to feel...cold.

_I'm fading,_ she thought, since Elves do not normally feel cold.

Grief had taken over her body, slowly killing her. She was weak. In her mind's eye, she saw Legolas and Nyvyan, their faces blurring into a whirlpool. She saw Arwen and Aragorn, even Gimli. Braedia, Guddry, and Eowyn flashed before her eyes too. The door swung open and Giwen, accompanied by a man, entered.

"Cut her down," Giwen commanded.

The man came to Rìan and severed the rope. Rìan fell into a heap on the stone floor, too weak to stand. The rope had cut into her wrists, drawing blood that dripped down her arms. There it had dried, leaving lines of red over her pale skin. With her foot, Giwen tilted Rìan's face upwards.

"You do not look so well," Giwen said. "How am I supposed to present you to Dunyc?"

"Dunyc?" Rìan asked feebly.

"Yes Dunyc. He is a slave trader. He has been looking for an Elf to keep as a...pet," Giwen replied.

As she spoke, another man entered. He was short and wide. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were dark.

"Is this the Elf?" he asked, his voice booming.

"Yes, Lord Dunyc. This is she," Giwen said, stepping aside so the man could have a better look.

He knelt down and grabbed Rìan's slender face with his meaty fingers, adorned by many rings.

"You are a pretty one," he said, twisting Rìan's head side to side, inspecting her. "Leave us."

Giwen left, followed by the first man.

"You will make a wonderful pet," Dunyc growled.

Rìan did not move. She felt his hands glide over her, cupping her breasts and sliding downwards.

"A wonderful pet indeed."

Those words made Rìan want to vomit but she held it back, determined to stay strong.

"So, Elf. I heard you are wedded to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Dunyc said. "Does it upset you that he cares not about you?"

"He does care," Rìan hissed.

Dunyc laughed, his belly shaking.

"If he cared, he would have found you by now!"

Rìan gritted her teeth, holding back tears.

"It does not matter. You will come away with me and he shall never see you again," Dunyc said, stroking her cheek.

Rìan turned her head away from him. Dunyc stood and called out.

"Giwen!"

The woman came through the door.

"I am satisfied with her. I shall be back tomorrow to fetch her. Dress her in a nice gown and clean her up. I will not have her dirty and bloodied," Dunyc demanded.

"Yes, my lord," Giwen said, bowing.

The two left, leaving Rìan in the floor, awaiting what she thought was an inevitable fate.

**~:✿:~**

Legolas paced the throne room angrily. Aragorn was talking quietly with one of his guards. The guard bowed and left the room. Legolas turned to the King.

"Well?" he demanded.

"The order has been given to search every house in Minas Tirith," Aragorn said.

"It had been a week," Legolas hissed.

"Legolas. We will find her. She has not left the city. The guards at the gate would have recognized her," Aragorn reassured him.

Legolas said nothing as he began to pace again.

"**My friend. All will be well,**" Aragorn said, attempting to calm the Elf.

The doors to the hall swung open.

"King Elessar! King Thranduil of Mirkwood has arrived!" a man announced.

The two friends turned to face the Elven King as he entered, flanked by Elven guards. He was tall with the same blond hair as Legolas. He wore a crown of spikes on his head and a long robe of gray. His stern face was set with two blue eyes that seemed to glitter.

"Father," Legolas said, placing his hand on his heart and bowing.

The two Kings greeted each other.

"Have you found her yet?" Thranduil asked.

"Every dwelling in Minas Tirith is being searched as we speak," Aragorn replied.

"This is rather unfortunate. I had hoped to meet my new daughter and grandchild under different...circumstances," Thranduil said, turning to meet Legolas' eyes.

He spoke his words slowly and evenly. Legolas could not hold his father's gaze for long and he let his face tilt downwards. The males fell silent. It seemed like an eternity passed before the silence was broken, as a guard burst through the door.

"She has been found, King Elessar!" he cried.

With a burst of speed, Legolas was at the man's side.

"Where?" he asked, shaking the man slightly.

"On the second level. In the cellar of Lady Giwen."

Anger rose in Legolas. In a blind rage, he flew out of the throne room. Nothing would stop him from saving her.

**~:✿:~**

Rìan still lay on the floor as she managed to remove her bonds. The rope had cut into her wrists, leaving them bloody and raw. Tomorrow, she was to leave Minas Tirith, never to return. She would never see her family again. She placed her forehead against the stone floor as a voice faintly reached her ears.

"In the name if the King, open this door! We are ordered to search your house!"

_My mind is playing tricks on me_, Rìan thought.

But then the voice called out again.

"Open this door!"

It was only minutes before the cellar door swung open.

"In here! I have found her!" a man shouted.

He came over to her as she weakly raised her head.

"My lady. Do not move. You are injured," he said.

More men appeared in the doorway. All wearing the armor of Minas Tirith. One of them barked an order to place Giwen under arrest. And then there was a flash of blond as Legolas flew past them.

"Melamin," he whispered, kneeling beside her.

He gathered her into his arms and held her close, not minding her matted hair or dirty gown. Despite her ordeal, the scent of strawberries still lingered on her.

"How long has it been?" she asked quietly.

"A week. But it is alright. I am here now, melamin," Legolas said.

"Legolas," she breathed before slipping into unconsciousness.

He picked her up, carrying her through the soldiers and out of Giwen's cellar. He did not put her down until they were safe in their chambers. Legolas refused to let Braedia help, asking her to watch over Nyvyan instead. The Elf Prince tended to his wife that night, bathing her, brushing out the knots in her hair, dressing her, and laying her in bed. He laid next to her, holding her tightly as she slept. Neither of them stirred as Braedia entered, putting Nyvyan to bed. The room was dark and quiet, save for the fire that burned in the fireplace. Outside, the city was peaceful as a warm breeze swept through it and the crickets chirped in the tall grass. Stars twinkled overhead and not a single cloud was to be seen. Aragorn had been right. All was well.


	15. Mirkwood Beckons

Here is another chapter, lovelies! :)

Enjoy and review if you would like!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Rìan did not go to the trials of Giwen nor did she go to witness the execution of the man who had captured her. She stayed in her chambers with Nyvyan, holding her son close to her.

"**I never thought I would see you again,**" she murmured, kissing the top of the Elfling's head.

Nyvyan twisted in his mother's arms, smiling widely up at her. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Rìan, in turn, smiled down at him. Legolas returned to them after the execution. He stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Nyvyan squealed when he saw his father and reached his little arms towards him as Legolas came over.

"Melamin, Aragorn has ordered that a feast be held to welcome my father," Legolas said, taking Nyvyan from Rìan. "You two shall meet him."

**~:✿:~**

Rìan walked with Legolas to the hall, carrying Nyvyan on her hip. Rìan had dressed in a light green gown, matching the color of her son and husband's tunics. They paused in front of the doors. Legolas nodded to Rìan as encouragement. The guards opened the doors for them. Thranduil sat next to Aragorn, standing as the family approached. Rìan could feel the Elven King's eyes on her as if he were sizing her up, making sure she was fit for his son.

"Ada. I wish for you to meet Rìan and our son Nyvyan," Legolas said.

Rìan bowed her head.

"It is good to meet you, daughter," Thranduil said to her.

"And it is good to meet you as well, Father."

Legolas took Nyvyan from her and presented Thranduil with his grandchild. The Elfling hesitated for a moment before reaching towards the Elf King. Thranduil accepted him and his stern look softened as he held his grandson for the first time. Inwardly, Rìan breathed a sigh of relief. She had feared they would not be so readily accepted.

_Now we have to win over the citizens of Mirkwood,_ she thought to herself as they sat at the table.

And she worried that it would be no easy task. Legolas seemed to pick up on her internal struggles.

"Melamin," he whispered. "Why do you fret?"

"Is it so obvious?" she whispered back.

"When you worry, your brow creases," he told her, stifling a chuckle.

"I fear we will not be so accepted by the people of Mirkwood," she confessed. "A Prince, marrying an escaped elleth from Mordor, and having a child with her. And without any proper ceremony."

Legolas placed his palm on her hand, weaving his fingers between hers.

"Do not fear, melamin. They will love you," he reassured her.

Despite his words, Rìan still felt uneasy. She turned to Thranduil, who still held Nyvyan. Her son was squirming in the Elven King's lap, tugging on his long hair. Thranduil did nothing to stop the Elfling, but his face seemed to twitch slightly at each pull.

"Nyvyan!" Rìan hissed quietly to her son. "Do not pull on his hair."

Reluctantly, Nyvyan let go and pouted, his tiny bottom lip pushed forward. A smile pulled the Elven King's mouth upwards.

"I am sorry, my lord," Rìan apologized as she took Nyvyan onto her own lap.

"It was nothing. I had not held a child in many years and I had forgotten what a handful they were," Thranduil said. "The last child that pulled on my hair was Legolas, although his tugs were hard as he had a habit of twisting my hair around his fingers."

Rìan could not help but laugh. The thought of Legolas as an Elfling was too much. The Elf Prince glared at his wife and father.

**~:✿:~**

The feast lasted for a long while. It was only attended by people with a fairly high social status as it was a feast for King Thranduil. Nyvyan had been taken to bed by Braedia. Thranduil wasted no time in questioning Rìan about her past. Though she was a bit taken aback by this, she knew he was only trying to protect his son.

"Yes, my King, I did live in Mordor for a time," she said. "I had been captured and forced to fight for Sauron."

She continued with her tale but left out the rape, the torture, and the humiliation. She thought if he knew, he would think of her as unfit to rule beside his son. She was surprised to learn that he did know what had happened when he spoke.

"Rìan, it pains me to know the torture you went through. Had I been able to prevent it, I would have. Legolas as well, I'm sure. He tells me that your nightmares have stopped however."

"Yes. They stopped on the eve of the fall of Sauron," she said.

He smiled at her.

"Now is not the time to remember such horrible things. Feast and be merry. Tomorrow we leave for Mirkwood," he told her.

~:✿:~

They left as the sun rose, tinting the sky pink. Rìan held Nyvyan tightly as she said her goodbyes. He was staying in Minas Tirith, in the care of Braedia and Eowyn. The Shieldmaiden of Rohan was staying with Faramir, who was to take over rule in Aragorn's absence. The King and Queen of Gondor were riding with the Elves to Mirkwood as they were to attend the ceremony where Rìan and Legolas would be properly joined.

"Naneth," Nyvyan repeated over and over. "Ada."

At the moment, those were the only words he could say.

"**I will be back Nyvyan,**" she whispered into her son's ear.

Legolas had his turn saying farewell to his son. He whispered something quietly to him so no one could hear. Nyvyan smiled widely.

"Ada! Ada!"

And then they were off. Legolas and Rìan rode Arod, their trusty steed who had carried them throughout their journey. Arod had returned to the camp of the Rohirrim after bolting from the door of the dead. He was brought to Minas Tirith after the battle of Pelennor Fields along with Aragorn's horse, Brego. The journey to Mirkwood was long and lasted for days. Though most of the Orcs were wiped out, many still plagued the countryside. The travelers had run into a few, but they were quickly picked off by Elven archers, Legolas included. No one matched his skill with a bow. They would camp at night, hidden among a glade or large rocks. In the morning, they would return to their horses and continue riding.

Legolas sighed as a forest came into view.

"Melamin, look!" he said, pointing to the trees. "Within the forest lies my home."

As they entered, Rìan looked up at the canopy. Sunlight shone through the leaves, emitting a soft, green glow. Birds chirped and flew overhead.

"It is beautiful," she said.

Ahead of them, a small group of males appeared. Rìan could see they were Elves, with the same hair and eye color as that of Legolas and his father.

"King Thranduil," they said in unison, bowing their heads slightly and placing their hands over their hearts.

"Legolas!" one of them exclaimed upon seeing the Elf Prince.

"Brevyan!" Legolas chuckled.

He leapt down from Arod and embraced the other Elf.

"I would like you to meet my wife," Legolas said.

Brevyan raised his eyebrows slightly in amusement. Now Rìan could see that his eyes were more gray than blue.

"Rìan, this is my childhood friend Brevyan," Legolas said, pushing Brevyan to Arod. "Brevyan, this is my wife and mother of my child."

Brevyan bowed gracefully.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said. "Though I wonder how one as beautiful as yourself had the misfortune of finding such an Orc-looking Elf as my friend."

Rìan laughed as Brevyan dodged Legolas' hand that flew out to strike him. Thranduil groaned.

"If you two are done with your childish antics, I would like to keep riding," he said.

"Yes, my lord," Brevyan apologized. "Sorry, my lord."

He winked at Rìan as he headed to the front of the group. Legolas mounted Arod behind Rìan.

"Brevyan seems wonderful," she whispered back to him.

"Indeed he is. I have known him for as long as I can remember," Legolas whispered back. "He is more like a brother to me."

As they reached Thranduil's palace, they were greeted by more Elves. Rìan's eyes caught a familiar face.

"Gimli!" she cried, dismounting and hugging the Dwarf. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't think I would miss this ceremony, did you lass?" Gimli asked.

Rìan looked down on his ruddy face and laughed.

"No Gimli, I did not."

Legolas greeted their Dwarven friend.

"It is good to see you," Legolas said.

"Aye, and it is good to see you," Gimli replied. "An Elvish princeling with a wife and child. I could not be more happier for you lad. Where is my nephew?"

"Nephew?" Rìan asked.

"Yes, nephew. For I am Uncle Gimli!" the Dwarf declared.

This time neither Legolas nor Rìan could contain their laughter. Behind them, two small voices could be heard, calling them.

"Legolas! Rìan!"

The two Elves turned to see Merry and Pippin scurrying towards them, followed by Frodo and Sam. Pippin flung himself at Rìan, hugging her skirts tightly.

"Pippin! Don't be rude!" Merry yelled.

But his manners departed when he saw Legolas smile. He wrapped his small arms around the Elf Prince, almost knocking him over. Rìan looked up to see Gandalf, accompanied by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, walking towards them. Pippin let go of her so she could greet them.

"Naneth. Ada," Rìan said, bowing her head.

In the next moment, Galadriel had swept Rìan into her arms. Both the Lady of Light and her daughter had tears openly flowing down their cheeks.

"Naneth. I have missed you so," Rìan cried.

"And I have missed you, my child."

Forgetting all sense of nobility, Lord Celeborn held his daughter tightly to him as she greeted him next. A single tear coursed down his face.

"Ada," Rìan whispered.

They parted ways after that. Legolas led Rìan to his old room. She was told that she would be staying in his room. The room was big, bright, and beautiful. A large bed with a canopy of soft white curtains stood on one side. A desk and wardrobe were placed along the opposite wall. An archway lead to a smaller, adjoining room with a bath. Rìan was amazed at all the beauty. Pushing her down onto the bed, Legolas kissed her gently.

"Does it satisfy you, melamin?" he asked.

"It is wonderful. Breathtaking and peaceful," she replied.

And indeed it was. Curled up in each others arms, the two Elves rested comfortably against each other. A slight warm breeze swept through the open window, wafting the scent of flowers around the room. The sound of a fountain could be heard outside. Soon, Rìan was lulled to sleep by the sound of the gardens. Snuggling against Legolas' chest, she slept safe and undisturbed.


	16. Author's Note

Hi lovelies! Just a quick note!

Since the final chapter of A New Beginning is in the works, (and I know some of you will be sad it's over) I have decided to write ANOTHER fanfic. Yes, another :)

It is called Jewels of Green and the first chapter will be posted shortly. Most likely in about 5 minutes after posting this -.-

If you enjoyed this story, I urge you to give Jewels of Green a try. I will let you guys decide on whether it is good or not hahaha

Once again, I apologize for ending A New Beginning. But all stories must come to an end sooner or later. I know, sadfayse.

Now, if you'll excuse me, my cat is being rather ridiculous and is attempting to burrow underneath the pile of clothes on my chair. I must go and stop her before she knocks it all off.

~:Elven Kat:~


	17. The End

Here it is lovelies. The (kinda short) FINAL chapter of the story. I would like to thank each and every person who has reviewed and stuck with me throughout this whole thing. Don't worry, I'm still writing other LotR fanfics seeing as I have a million gazillion ideas for them. Plus, I finally got my poor old laptop to start working and there are several LotR stories on there that I used to work on. I will probably upload those at some time or another. I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, btw. I write these on my iPad.

Enjoy! And I love you all!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

The day of the ceremony, Rìan felt nervous for the first time in a long time. The thought of being rejected gnawed at her, despite Legolas telling her she would be loved. As she lay in the bath, she replayed her life in her mind. Rape and torture in Mordor, escaping to Lorien, reuniting with her mother and father, meeting Legolas, falling for him, bonding with him, defeating Sauron, and having a child. And now she was here, in Mirkwood. A sharp knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Rìan?" came Arwen's voice through the door.

"You will be late for your own feast!"

Rìan sighed and stepped out of the bath, pulling on her robe. She greeted Arwen and went to the bed. A beautiful white gown lay there with gold embroidery. Before putting it on, Rìan looked down to the scar on her stomach. The puffy line was still there.

"You look beautiful with it," Legolas' voice echoed in her mind.

She dressed and allowed Arwen to brush her hair and style it, weaving flowers into the pleats. When she had finished, Arwen escorted her to the great hall where the feast was being held. All eyes turned to her as she entered. She was led to the royal table were Legolas stood. He smiled as she walked to him.

"You look wonderful," he whispered to her.

"As do you," she whispered back.

He was dressed in a tunic similar to the one he wore to Aragorn's coronation. He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. Looking deep into each others eyes, the two said their vows and sealed their promises with a kiss. As the guests enthusiastically clapped, Rìan felt as if great weight lifted from her shoulders. It was official. Legolas and Rìan were joined for all eternity.

**~:**✿**:~**

The feast lasted long into the night. Rìan excused herself with Legolas and the two Elves made their way back to their chambers.

"Were you frightened?" Legolas asked as he fell onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him.

"A little," she answered, smiling as Legolas peppered her collarbone with kisses.

Tugging the gown off her shoulders, Legolas kept up his assault as she lay on him. She moaned quietly. That was all the permission he needed. He flipped her over, placing his knee in between her thighs. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss as Legolas' hand ran up her leg, pulling her gown. Their kiss only broke when he pulled her gown over her head, tossing it aside. She lay completely naked under him now and he stopped for a moment to admire the beautiful body beneath him.

"What is it?" Rìan asked.

"I am just admiring your beauty," he replied, bending at the waist to place a kiss on her stomach.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed roughly, driving himself all the way home. She gasped, arching her back and raising her hips to meet his. He began to thrust, slowly at first but picking up speed. As pleasure built up in him, his mouth latched onto her shoulder, biting down. Her own release was near and her fingers dug into his back, drawing blood. Her body shook as she came, crying out into her husband's shoulder. He did not stop nor did he slow down. He was in control tonight, and he was going to have some fun before he allowed his own release.

"Please...Legolas...faster" she begged.

He fulfilled her wishes, feeling her writhing under him as she came again, clenching her muscles around him. It pushed him over the edge. With a low growl, he thrusted one last time, spilling out into her womb. His arm muscles shook slightly as he held himself up, threatening to give way. He rolled off to the side, pulling her head onto his chest. Neither of them moved for a good while as they lay there. Though their lovemaking had felt like it only lasted a short while, it had in fact gone on till the first faint light of morning. Exhaustion crept over them and the two fell into a deep sleep, holding each other close.

**~:**✿**:~**

**Several years later**

The sun shone down warmly on Minas Tirith, making the white stone glow brightly. Rìan, Legolas, and Nyvyan were here on one of their regular visits. Gimli had decided to visit as well and now he sat with Rìan and Aragorn in one of the lovely gardens, overlooking the Pelennor Fields. It seemed as though the great battle that had raged there had happened centuries ago. All three of them stared out across the vast expanse of grass, images of the battle flashing through their minds.

"We lost many brave soldiers there," Gimli muttered.

"Indeed we did," Aragorn said. "Though they did not die in vain."

"You know, Legolas and I never figured out who killed the most Orcs," Gimli stated in an attempt to lighten the conversation. "I think it was me who won."

"Legolas tells me differently," Rìan said, smiling.

"Of course he says this yet everyone knows I'm the better warrior!" Gimli growled. "He is just jealous of my skills."

Aragorn and Rìan no longer held back their laughter. The two fell against each other in hysterics as Gimli mumbled to himself.

"Aye, laugh all you want but you know it's true."

Rìan took a few deep breaths, regaining her composure as Aragorn wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. A servant came running to them.

"Lady Arwen wishes to see you, my King," he said to Aragorn.

Aragorn stood, excusing himself. Gimli caught the servant's arm as he turned to leave.

"Laddie, you must show me where the kitchens are. The Lady and I are hungry."

The servant bowed to him.

"I shall be right back, lass," Gimli said.

Rìan smiled at his retreating form, knowing it was only he who was hungry. Picking up the book she brought with her, she began to read, enjoying the peacefulness of the garden. It was short-lived however, when Nyvyan came running followed by Legolas.

"Naneth! Look! I can outrun Ada!" he cried.

She turned to see Legolas sweep their son up in his arms. Nyvyan giggled as he was swung up into the air. Rìan could not help but laugh as she went to them. Legolas, still carrying Nyvyan, kissed his wife swiftly on her lips. Sticking his tongue out in disgust, Nyvyan wriggled out of his father's grasp and ran away, almost knocking over Braedia who was approaching them. Rìan's handmaiden was with child now and could not be any happier. Guddry was going to be a wonderful father, Rìan knew this.

"Braedia, do you mind watching over Nyvyan for a bit?" Rìan asked. "Legolas and I shall be having a late lunch with Gimli."

"Of course," Braedia said, bowing slightly. "Nyvyan! Come back! I cannot chase you!"

The two Elves awaited the return of their Dwarf friend. Rìan sighed in content. During her time in Mordor, she never thought her life would be this way. All she had seen was death in her future. As she rested her head on her husband's chest, she smiled. Life was wonderful.


End file.
